On perdra tous les Nord
by Eagles
Summary: Misha mène sa vie comme elle l'a toujours fait: à son rythme. Grasses matinées, shopping, soirées mondaines. Une vie de princesse, quoi. Le jour où un viking blond à la moustache tressée la sauve d'une malencontreuse remontrance inter-mafieuse, c'est l'apocalypse. Un prince nain au pays de la Vodka? Pas de problèmes. Un fille en Louboutins en Terre du Milieu? Là, ça se corse...
1. On partira de nuit

Coucou!

C'est toute timide et silencieuse que je vous propose le prologue de cette fic tout droit sortie de mon cerveau fécond et fertile (belle expression, n'est-il pas? Elle me vient de mon prof d'Espagnol, au collège. Quoi? Comment ça on s'en tape? Sympa...)

Bref, petit prologue du point de vue d'un nain à la moustache affriolante.

En espérant vous plaire et, pourquoi pas, vous voir lors de la sortie du chapitre un, samedi prochain!

Bisous,

Eagles.

(PS, parce que oui, je parle encore pour ne rien dire: Je poserai mon disclamer au chapitre un^^)

* * *

-Fili, je m'ennuie…

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Mais c'est parce que je m'ennuie!

-On est presque arrivé Kili, un peu de patience. Le gérant de la taverne a dit " Après le bois. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper." Et vu le boucan que j'entends derrière nous, les autres nains de la compagnie nous suivent, ce qui veut dire qu'on est sur la bonne route et que donc, on est bientôt arrivé!

-Mouais. Mais je m'ennuie quand même. On joue pour passer le temps?

-Ok, à quoi?

-Cache-cache bien sûr! à quoi on peut jouer dans les bois? Je compte!

Et voilà que Fili se retrouve à courir hors du sentier. Choix crucial pour sa cachette: un arbre ou un buisson? Après quelques secondes à s'imaginer couché par terre derrière une touffe d'herbes qui pue le caca d'animaux, il se précipite plus loin dans la petite forêt à la recherche de l'Arbre avec un grand "A". Il écoute distraitement son petit frère glousser en comptant, ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, ne fait pas très "héritier de Durin partit récupérer le Royaume d'Erebor", tandis que lui-même fouine à droite à gauche. Juste au moment où Kili en est à "treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente! Attention j'arriiiiiiiiiiive!", Fili voit un arbre épais et tente de l'escalader tout en évitant la mousse sur le tronc. Arrivé sur une branche assez grosse pour supporter son poids, l'aîné regarde son frère fureter dans le vain espoir de le trouver. Fili le sait: Kili est nul à cache-cache. Trop impatient, trop gloussant, trop remuant. Pourtant il continue, encore et encore, à imposer des parties à toute personne se trouvant à proximité au moment où l'envie l'en prend.

Bref, Kili est nul.

Au bout de ce qui lui parait être des heures, Fili se décide à descendre de son perchoir. Il n'a plus entendu Kili depuis un petit moment, et même ses gloussements de dinde ont disparu. Deux raisons possibles: le petit frère s'est tapi dans un coin pour faire sortir l'aîné de sa cachette, ou il en a simplement eu ras le casque et il est parti.

Fili penche pour la seconde raison. En soufflant, il se dirige vers le sentier où, il l'espère, son frère l'attend en boudant. Kili est tellement immature! De l'avis de Thorin, c'est à cause de mère. Elle l'a trop couvé, trop chouchouté. Elle a laissé père s'occuper de lui, Fili, mais elle s'était réservé le petit dernier. Son petit trésor. Fili n'en est pas jaloux: le rôle du petit frère est d'être insouciant et guilleret, comme le grand frère se doit d'être réfléchi et protecteur. Il l'aime comme ça, son Kili: farceur, bon vivant et idiot.

En arrivant sur la petite route au milieu des bois qu'il a quitté tout à l'heure, pourtant, aucune trace de son bébé de frère n'est visible. Leurs sacs respectifs ont disparus, ainsi que leurs violons et la paire de botte de rechange que Fili trimballe avec lui depuis Bree.

L'enfoiré!

Il retire ce qu'il a pensé: son frère est un monstre! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir quand Fili mettra la main sur lui. Même mère ne le reconnaîtra plus! En rugissant le prénom de son frère comme une promesse de supplices à venir, Fili se met à courir en direction des bois, dans l'espoir de couper la route à sa future victime. Slalomant entre les arbres le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible, Fili, tout à ses pensées vengeresses, se perd.

-Houhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Kili, t'es oùùùùùùùù?

Comme s'il allait recevoir une réponse! Marchant au hasard, Fili, tel le prince qu'il est, se prend élégamment les pieds dans une racine et tombe tête la première dans un amas de feuilles mortes. Le choc de la chute lui fait perdre connaissance quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux en se relevant, il neige.

Par Mahal, où est-il?

* * *

Voilààààààààààààààààààààààààààà!

Allez-y, balancez la sauce! Je suis prête à tout entendre (enfin, à tout lire quoi) !

A samedi prochain^^


	2. L'heure où l'on doute

_Hey!^^_

_On est Samedi, donc je publie mon premier chapitre! _

_Je remerccie La plume d'Elena, Naewenn76 et Elenawrit pour leurs reviews (ainsi que les autres personnes qui ont lu mon prologue. Oui, je vous ai vu^^)_

Disclamer: Les personnages du Hobbit, ainsi que la faune, la flore et la météo de la Terre du milieu ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste est de mon fait, par contre.

Rating: Alors. Le guide du site dit, pour le rating T "Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.", et pour le rating M "Ne convient pas aux enfants et adolescents de moins de 16 ans. Violence suggérée, langage susceptible de choquer, scènes de sexe non explicites". Je suis légèrement au dessus pour tous les critères de T, mais subtilement en dessous des critères de M. On va donc mettre M. Par pure précaution.

IMPORTANT:

Le site s'amuse apparemment à retirer certaines ponctuations de manière tout à fait aléatoire. Je suis corrigée par deux personnes différentes, en plus de mes trois relectures. Si un virgule, un point ou un tiret venait à manquer dans un de mes chapitres, la faute serait entièrement à mettre sur le dos du site.

_Les phrases en italique sont des phrases prononcées en Russe. Ouaip._

* * *

Je cours. Le peu de sport que papa m'a forcée à pratiquer pendant quelques mois me sert enfin à quelque chose: j'ai plus de souffle que ce qu'avaient l'air de penser mes poursuivants. Lorsque je suis sortie de la boutique et que j'ai remarqué que Yakov et Igor n'étaient pas là à m'attendre, j'ai tout de suite pris la fuite. Papa me l'a toujours dit: si les frères Shiroff ne sont pas dans ton ombre, prends tes jambes à ton cou. Alors je cours.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé! Maman était sortie je ne sais où, papa était pendu à son téléphone et j'avais rendez-vous chez le meilleur coiffeur de Saint-Pétersbourg. Mes gardes du corps body-buildés et moi, nous sommes partis faire les magasins après mon rendez-vous, pour finalement échouer dans cette jolie boutique de robes de mariée. Je n'en cherchais pas spécialement une, mes fiançailles n'étant que récentes, mais la robe de princesse dans la vitrine m'avait tout de suite tapé dans l'oeil.

Comment j'ai pu passer de jolie femme parfaite à vieille folle décoiffée en si peu de temps? Ça me dépasse…

En soufflant comme un bœuf, j'essaye de distancer les deux malabars en costume qui tentent de me coincer dans une ruelle sombre. Mes talons sont portés disparus depuis que j'ai dépassé les passages piéton de la rue principale. Que dirait maman si elle me voyait là, tout de suite? "Bon sang Misha, où sont tes chaussures? Une femme digne de ce nom ne se baladerait JAMAIS sans talons! Enfile tes Louboutins et cours avec élégance!" Elégance, élégance, j'aimerais bien l'y voir, elle! C'est sûr que c'est pas Madame qui se ferait agresser par les sbires du rival de son père en pleine rue!

Une main m'agrippe soudain l'épaule et je suis propulsée contre un mur crasseux. Et voilà, ils m'ont finalement attrapée. Je me prépare déjà mentalement au passage à tabac et aux insultes, qui seront presque aussitôt suivies par les menaces à l'encontre de ma famille. La mafia, c'est pas drôle tous les jours.

_-Bien le bonjour Mademoiselle Dimayev. Alors, on fait un peu de sport?_

_-Tu __comptes __me frapper maintenant ou t'attends qu'il neige? Nan parce que tu vois, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon dentiste dans une heure et j'aimerais avoir le temps de me recoiffer un minimum avant de me présenter à son cabinet._

La claque arrive, comme prévu. C'est très humiliant de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure par un homme au visage impassible. Pire que si la main était celle d'un membre de la famille. Je tourne la tête vers le type en costume qui me tient contre le mur, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur battant.

_-Vois-tu, Mademoiselle Dimayev, ton père s'engage un peu trop sur le territoire de notre patron. Et le patron, il aime pas ça. Alors tu vas rentrer gentiment à la maison, et tu vas dire à ton papa que Vladimir Kowalski doit lui parler__. Compris?_

_-Je suis pas conne!_

_-Ha. Compris?_

Une autre gifle, suivie d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ne pas pleurer. Surtout, ne pas pleurer. Et mes putains de gardes du corps qui jouent à cache-cache! Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux! Bon sang, j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter mon horoscope et rester au lit ce matin. Au lieu de quoi je vais bientôt me retrouver à cracher mes dents sur le trottoir. Au moins, mon dentiste aura une réelle raison de me faire payer si cher.

"Baruk khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!"

Sur ce cri sorti de nulle part, un type surgit dans la ruelle et enfonce son poing dans le visage du malabar qui montait la garde. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier si le mafieux est assommé ou pas, le nouveau fonce sur le sbire qui me retient, le bras en arrière près à cogner de nouveau. Comme au ralenti, je vois mon assaillant sortir un flingue, qui m'était sûrement réservé, et le braquer sur mon sauveur. Je tente de crier "attention!", j'essaye de dévier le bras qui tient l'arme, mais rien à faire. Je ferme les yeux le plus fort possible en entendant le coup de feu, puis le bruit d'un corps qui chute. Oh mon Dieu ! Un inconnu vient de mourir en tentant de me sauver la vie. Je glisse le long du mur en ouvrant les yeux, découvrant le corps sans vie du type. Dans un état second, je l'observe sans bouger: un blond baraqué aux cheveux longs, un manteau sale à la fourrure toute aussi impropre, de grosses bottes foncées et une marre de sang. Très grosse marre de sang. En beuglant comme un veau, je m'approche pour retourner mon sauveur mort. Il est beau, mais sa barbichette me rebute. Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant moi? Bordel, il est mort et je le reluque! C'est le choc. Oui, c'est ça. Des pas se font entendre, mais j'ai pas besoin de regarder. Je reconnais les petites foulées nerveuses de Yakov.

_-Misha! Misha, ça va? Igor, je l'ai trouvée! Ramène la voiture, on se sauve._

_-Yakov, ce type est mort!_

_-T'as vu pire gamine, respire à fond et lève toi. Tu __baignes dans le sang de ce clodo._

_-Mais il est mort pour moi, pour me sauver! Yakov, on peut pas le..._

-Haaarg!

Avec un sursaut, je m'éloigne en reculant. Le type respire! Il pousse des râles de douleur, serre les dents et, finalement, ouvre les yeux. Des yeux gris, vifs et expressifs. Yakov s'avance vers le clodo et s'apprête à l'achever, mais quelque chose me pousse à intervenir.

-_NON! Non, s'il te plaît, laisse le vivre!_

_-On a pas besoin d'un témoin, Misha. Autant abréger ses souffrances._

_-Je le veux! Ramenons le à la maison, s'il te plaît! Je le veux!_

_-C'est pas un chien, putain!_

_-Yakov, il m'a sauvé. A mon tour de lui venir en aide._

Mon garde du corps n'a pas le temps de me répondre: son frère, à bord de notre voiture aux vitres teintées, dérape sur le trottoir et ouvre la portière avant. En soupirant, Yakov soulève mon sauveur et le jette sans délicatesse sur la banquette arrière, où je me glisse en vitesse.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'écoute distraitement Igor dire qu'il a retrouvé mes chaussures et mon sac à main, puis demander à son frère pourquoi on a embarqué un mec qui pue le rat mort et Yakov répondre que mes caprices sont encore plus horribles que les blinis cuisinés par ma mère. Mais tout ça ne compte pas. Mes ravisseurs? partis. Ma peur? Envolée. Mon sourire? Bien présent. Car sous mes yeux, en chair, en os et en sang, se tient l'acteur de Fili le nain.

Ca va fangirliser à la maison.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

_-Il est déshydraté, n'a pas du manger depuis plusieurs jours et il est en manque évident de sommeil. En plus de sa perte importante de sang, bien évidement._

_-Merci Natasha. Et ma fille?_

_-Elle a un hématome sur l'abdomen et aura sûrement mal au visage jusqu'à demain, mais rien de bien grave._

_-Bien. Igor, Yakov, dans mon bureau. Allons parler de votre incompétence_.

Natasha, l'infirmière personnelle de ma famille, referme la porte de ma chambre derrière mon père et mes gardes du corps. Dès que j'entends le doux déclic de la poignée, je saute de mon lit pour foncer vers ma penderie. C'est la première fois en dix ans que je suis heureuse d'avoir laissé papa faire un passage secret entre ma chambre et celle d'Anouchka. Je bouge impatiemment les cintres et les chemises, puis pousse la petite porte cachée au fond de mon placard.

La chambre de ma sœur n'a pas changé depuis qu'elle est partie vivre à Moscou, hormis mon clodo-sauveur-acteur qui dort dans le lit vert anis. Il s'est évanoui dans la voiture et n'a pas ouvert les yeux depuis. Pas même quand on lui a extrait la balle qu'il a pris dans l'épaule. En m'approchant sur la pointe des pieds, je peux entendre sa respiration régulière mais sifflante.

Wha, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire: un acteur célèbre m'a défendue contre des mafieux russes.

Ma main s'approche de lui et, doucement, je touche son visage. Son front est ridé, comme s'il était constamment inquiet ou contrarié. Sa peau est abîmée par le soleil, ses joues sont râpeuses près de sa barbe. J'observe, hypnotisée, mes doigts voyager vers sa moustache. J'ai cru qu'elle était fausse, mais maintenant que je peux la toucher, je sais qu'elle est vraie. C'est dingue: Dean-o'je-sais-plus-quoi a laissé poussé sa moustache pour ressembler à Fili. Mes doigts continuent d'explorer le visage inégal et imparfait de mon sauveur quand une puissante poigne me stoppe.

-Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je?

De l'anglais. Je suis nulle en anglais! Allez, on tente de se souvenir des cours de langue qu'on n'a pas séché dans sa folle jeunesse.

-Je suis Misha, on est à Saint-Pétersbourg. En Russie.

-Russie, où est-ce?

-Heu...à l'Est. Tu peux me lâcher? Ça fait mal…

-Ho.

Mon sauveur, que mon esprit refuse d'appeler Dean, desserre sa prise sur mon poignet et se redresse en grimaçant. Il observe la chambre, la fenêtre, la porte, puis moi. De quoi j'ai l'air déjà? Ha oui: je suis toujours échevelée, mon maquillage a coulé quand j'ai pleuré et, comble du malheur, mes collants ont filé. Il doit se demander ce qu'il fait dans un lit vert en compagnie d'une fille trop grosse aux yeux de panda...Il me sourit pourtant, la respiration calme et les yeux alertes.

-Fili, pour vous servir. Il me faut retrouver mon chemin, je suis attendu. Acceptez vous de m'aider, Dame Misha?

-Quoi? Parle moins vite, je comprends pas tous les mots.

-Je suis perdu. Emmenez moi dans la forêt, s'il vous plaît.

-La forêt..._Ha, la forêt! heu je veux bien t'y emmener, mais avec ton épaule en compote va falloir attendre un peu hein. Et puis, t'as pas mal? on t'a tiré dessus quand même! Et tu pousses loin ton personnage je trouve. T'as pas besoin de jouer un rôle ici..._

-Maintenant c'est moi qui ne comprends plus ce que vous dîtes.

-Pardon.

On soupire tout les deux. La communication risque d'être difficile. Il a du se cogner la tête en tombant, ou alors il a perdu trop de sang et il se prend pour un prince nain à la moustache tressée. Comment lui expliquer? Et en anglais en plus… Allez, motivation! Il doit bien y avoir un dictionnaire russe/anglais dans cette maison!

-Reste là, je reviens.

-Mais!...

En me tenant le ventre, qui me fait horriblement mal depuis que l'autre bouffon m'a collé un pain dans l'estomac, je retourne dans ma chambre et commence à fouiller les tiroirs de mon bureau.

Tout en cherchant, j'imagine le discours que je vais devoir tenir à Monsieur Fili. "Alors, si t'es vraiment un nain qui vit dans les Montagnes Bleus, t'es très mal tombé ici: t'as du prendre au moins cinquante centimètres de hauteur, te voilà dans un monde sans magie et, pire que tout: dans un pays froid corrompu par les armes, la drogue et les putes." Cool. Le pauvre va vouloir se pendre avant même d'être sortit du lit. Raaah, j'ai beau retourner ma chambre, aucun signe de dico. Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes! J'attrape mon Mac et trottine jusque dans la chambre de ma soeur. Fili, parce que c'est décidé je l'appelle comme ça, m'attend toujours assis au milieu des draps, le visage impassible. Je grimpe sur le lit, me place à ses côtés et allume mon ordi.

-Avec ça, on va pouvoir se comprendre.

-D'accord.

Et bin, en voilà un qui est bien conciliant! Impatiemment, je cherche un traducteur sur internet et commence à taper furieusement sur le clavier. Tout en écrivant un gros pavé rempli de questions à son encontre, je les lui pose à l'oral: Tu viens d'où? T'as quel âge? Si t'es vraiment Fili, comment t'as atterri ici? Ton oncle, il a des abdos? Le pauvre se contente de me fixer, en attendant de savoir quoi répondre. Mon petit texte fini, je clique sur "traduire", et pose le portable sur les genoux de mon sauveur. D'abord perdu, il reconnaît ensuite l'alphabet anglais et s'empresse de lire. Son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'il sourit, c'est subjuguant.

-Bien sûr que je suis Fili! Je viens des Mon…

-Là, écris là.

Doucement, je clique sur "nouvelle traduction" et pose ses doigts sur le clavier. Il observe les touches, les lettres, mon visage, puis de nouveau le clavier. Ok.

-Fili. F.I.L.I. Tes doigts sur les lettres.

Mon sauveur hoche la tête, tape sur la première touche, et c'est parti.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

-Résumons. Tu jouais dans les bois avec Kili et tu es tombé. Quand tu t'es relevé, tu étais dans une forêt ..._enneigée? attends, passe moi le Mac. Ha, _une forêt enneigée.

-Oui. J'ai marché plusieurs jours au hasard et j'ai débouché sur cette immense cité de fer, où je vous ai vu courir. j'ai décidé de vous venir en aide, mais on m'a blessé.

-Attends, attends_._ _Tu parles trop vite, j'ai pas le temps de tout traduire._ Tu sais de quel côté tu es arrivé? Par le Nord, l'Ouest? T'as regardé la mousse sur les troncs pour te guider? Ton portail magique, il était comment?

Oui, je viens bien de dire "portail magique". Aussi bizarre et flippante soit son aventure, j'ai envie d'y croire. Ça doit bien faire deux heures qu'on tente de se comprendre l'un l'autre, sans grand succès. Il faut dire que Fili trouve particulièrement drôle de me faire parler anglais, et qu'il me fait traduire des tas de trucs inutiles du style "j'aime manger du daim mais pas du boeuf.". Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre, franchement? Mon accent le fait marrer, apparemment. Selon lui, je parle comme Dwalin, en roulant les "r". Génial.

-J'ai marché deux jours entiers en suivant un sentier gris et dur bordé d'arbres, puis j'ai bifurqué à un moment, je ne saurais dire lequel. Le portail n'était pas apparent, comme s'il était invisible. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Dame Misha, y aurait-il à manger dans votre maison? Je me suis nourri de petits animaux en chemin, mais je ne suis pas aussi bon chasseur que mon frère et les baies ne m'ont pas rassasié.

-...hein?

-A manger.

-Ha! ok, bouge pas, je vais chercher ça! _Et ensuite on parlera de ton épaule._

Mon ventre ne me faisant plus aussi mal qu'à notre retour à la maison, je descends lourdement du lit et sautille presque dans le couloir. Ma gaieté est soudainement arrêtée quand j'arrive dans la cuisine. Ma mère se tient debout un verre à la main, perdue dans ses pensées. Dans son tailleur bleu sombre et perchée sur ses talons aiguilles d'une douzaine de centimètres, elle parait avoir à peine la trentaine. Anouchka lui ressemble, bien évidement. Le bruit de mes pieds nus sur le carrelage semble la tirer de sa rêverie.

_-Bonsoir Mikhaila. J'ai appris que tu t'es faite agresser aujourd'hui, ça va?_

_-Bonsoir maman. Oui, ça va._

Moi? froide avec ma mère? Pas du tout.

_-Je suis juste venue chercher quelque chose à grignoter avant d'aller me coucher, ma rencontre avec les "employés" de Vladimir Kowalski m'a creusé l'appétit._

_-Ne mange pas trop, ma chérie. __Tu es déjà assez large sans que tu ne doives en rajouter davantage._

Sale garce. C'est pas parce tu fais vingt kilos avec tes extensions que c'est le cas de tout le monde…

_-Ton père m'a dit que tu as ramené quelqu'un à la maison? Un homme à l'allure viking qui te serait venu en aide?_

_-__Il s'est pris une balle à ma place, maman. J'allais pas le laisser crever dans la rue. Il dort dans la chambre d'Anya._

_-Bien. Quand il sera conscient, je voudrais lui parler. Tiens, tant que tu es là, apporte ça à ton père: ce sont les contrats qu'il m'a demandés de récupérer chez les Agron. Sacha te passe le __bonjour._

J'attrape les papiers qu'elle me tend, récupère du poulet froid dans le frigo et sors de la cuisine en baissant la tête. C'est toujours comme ça avec elle: elle me critique en saupoudrant ses insultes par des petits surnoms affectueux, veut se taper mes mecs et mes amis, puis me passe le bonjour de la part de Sacha Agron. Cet enfoiré peut aller se pendre! Il m'a trompée, je l'ai pris sur le fait, et qu'est-ce qu'il me répond? "Mariage arrangé, Misha, mariage arrangé". Je pensais l'aimer et être aimée en retour, me voilà désillusionnée. Mais bon, j'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre. Je sais qu'il arrêtera ses coucheries dès qu'on sera marié.

Bref, maman veut parler à Fili. Traduction: elle veut voir s'il est assez potable pour se le faire. Mais ça, ça arrivera pas, foi de Misha! Rassérénée par cette conviction, je toque au bureau de papa et entre sans attendre. Mon père, Vasiliy Dimayev troisième du nom, me sourit avec affection.

_-Hey mon ange, tu te sens mieux?_

_-T'inquiète pas, j'ai vécu pire. Tiens, des contrats que tu devais récupérer._

_-Merci mon ange. Alors, comment a été ta journée? Mise à part ta mésaventure…_

_-Je suis allée chez le coiffeur mais ça ne se voit plus. J'ai loupé mon rendez-vous chez le dentiste et ça va se ressentir dans pas longtemps, et mes collants ont filé. Mais j'ai rencontré Fili! Il est génial papa, vraiment._

_-Il est réveillé? Je dois en savoir plus sur lui. Où vit-il, quel métier exerce-t-il, s'il a une famille, s'il souhaite travailler pour moi…_

_-Travailler pour toi?_

En voilà une idée bizarre! Je prend un instant pour imaginer Fili, tout en cheveux et en barbe, engoncé dans un costume noir et un flingue à la main…

_-Il peut PAS travailler pour toi. Ce serait trop...contre nature._

_-Parce qu'il est étranger? Ho mon ange, je te croyais plus ouverte d'esprit. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as ramené à la maison._

_-C'est pas ça, papa. Il est...heum, comment dire ça...il est…_

_-Clandestin? Sans papiers? Recherché par la police?_

_-C'est un héritier. Son oncle est super riche et il a fait de Fili son héritier._

_-Et où est le problème, alors? On est riche aussi mon ange, ça ne nous empêche pas de travailler._

_-Mais nous, on est le Mal…_

Je ne vois pas du tout Fili, ce prince loyal, courageux et aimable, se transformer en mafieux impassible et sans coeur. Impossible. L'imaginer tabasser des familles entières contre de l'argent, brandir une arme à feux contre la tempe d'hommes endettés, tuer pour récupérer ce que nous doit une femme enceinte et sans le sou… L'imaginer ainsi me rend malade et me fait peur.

_-Misha, ça va mon ange? Tu es toute pâle._

_-Oui je...je vais le coucher papa. On en reparle plus tard?_

_-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit mon ange._

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, les vicieux rayons du soleil qui passent à travers les rideaux ouverts me frappent de plein fouet. En grognant, je cherche mon réveil du regard: onze heures. D'accord. Lorsque je suis retournée voir Fili hier soir, il dormait à poings fermés. J'ai laissé le plat de poulet sur le bureau, bien en évidence, et je suis allée me coucher. C'est donc d'un pas mal assuré que je me dirige vers la chambre de ma soeur, en passant par le couloir et non par le placard, cette fois. Bordel, j'y crois vraiment maintenant. C'est Fili le nain! Je toque à la porte et attends son consentement avant d'entrer.

-Bonjour Dame Misha! Je me suis assoupi hier soir pour me réveiller en pleine nuit mes entrailles hurlant leur faim. J'ai mangé toute la volaille, mais j'avais fort soif alors je suis sorti pour trouver de quoi boire. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en tombant dans une cuisine remplie de métal! J'ai ouvert les tiroirs et les placards et, en tournant un robinet, j'ai été très heureux de constater que l'eau coulait dans votre évier comme dans mon monde! J'ai donc bu, refermé le robinet et suis revenu me coucher, ma blessure m'ayant empêché de visiter entièrement votre demeure.

-_Holà, pas si vite le matin, mon cerveau est pas encore allumé..._Bonjour Fili, ça va?

-Bien, merci. Et vous?

-Bien.

J'observe mon nouvel "ami": il a meilleure mine, se tient droit sur ses jambes et me sourit gentiment. Mes yeux sont toujours pas habitués à la lumière, j'ai l'impression que les dents de Fili m'éblouissent dès qu'il ouvre la bouche.

-_Cache tes dents mec, tu vas me rendre aveugle._ Tu as mangé le poulet, tu as encore faim? Ho, tu veux peut-être prendre une douche?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une douche, mais j'ai effectivement mangé votre poulet. Une personne est venue me donner des vêtements. Où pourrais-je me laver?

-Viens, le salle de bain est par là.

Fili attrape le petit tas de vêtements qui lui est réservé et me suit dans le couloir. Il sursaute légèrement lorsque j'appuie sur l'interrupteur de la salle de bain mais ne dit rien. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on parle plus en profondeur. Pourquoi il n'est pas flippé à l'idée d'être dans un monde inconnu? Je le regarde passivement, suivant des yeux sa progression dans la grande salle de bain en carrelage blanc cassé. Il a l'air à son aise, parfaitement à sa place dans cette pièce aux meubles outrancièrement riches. S'il était nu entre la baignoire et les chiottes, il ne choquerait pas le moins du monde. Je me racle la gorge, le rouge aux joues.

-Tu préfères une douche ou un bain?

-Je ne connais que le bain.

-Une douche, c'est juste pour quand on est pressé. C'est un bain en plus rapide...en quelques sortes.

-Je ne…

Bon, autant faire au plus simple. J'ouvre tous les bouchons de gels douches et shampoings, sors un gant et une éponge de toilette, trois serviettes et pose un tapis de bain sur le sol.

-C'est parti pour un bain. Comme ça j'aurai le temps de me préparer dans l'autre salle de bain. Tu sais comment fonctionne les robinets d'eau chaude et d'eau froide?

-Oui.

-Ok, alors ça c'est pour te laver le corps, et ça c'est pour tes cheveux. Tu prends le flacon, tu en verses un peu dans ta main et tu te frictionnes. Ça va aller?

-Bien entendu!

-Alors bon bain!

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et soupire. Faîtes que tout se passe bien le temps de son bain.

* * *

Voilà!

Le premier chapitre pose les bases. Je ne pense pas avoir fait de mon OC une Mary-Sue, enfin un petit peu quand même: qui ne fait pas de Mary-Sue de toutes façons? XD

Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec la publication (mes paragraphes refusent de sauter des lignes, les barbares!), désolée si mes textes sont tous serrés...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (sympathiques, méchantes, justifiées, injustifiées, constructives, non constructives)^^

Bisous et à Samedi prochain pour la suite,

Eagles


	3. Que demain revienne encore

Coucou!

Samedi, petit moment de répit pour mon pauvre cerveau passé en mode "révisions" depuis quelques semaines.

Je remercie Darkkline, Karinedarnessy, Elenawrit, La plume d'Elena et Grain-de-sel pour leurs reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que certains lecteurs prennent le temps de dire ce qu'ils pensent de cette fic^^

Je remercie aussi Idril Melwasul pour m'avoir mis en favori (et Darkkline, Grain-de-sel et Karinedarnessy, bien entendu^^)

Ho, et petite pensée pour les lecteurs fantômes qui sont passés lire (oui, je vous vois dans mes statistiques. Même si ça fait du bien à mon ego de voir autant de monde lire ma fic, un petit comm' pour dire "c'est de la merde" ou "ok je vi1drai lir ton proch1 chap" ou encore "Pouet, je suis une licorne", ça fait jamais de mal^^)

Allez, place au chapitre 2 !^^

* * *

Je suis hyper concentrée. Un seul faux mouvement peut faire rater toute l'opération. Devant ma glace la bouche ouverte, ma langue touchant ma canine supérieure droite et les yeux ouverts à moitié, j'applique consciencieusement ma troisième couche de mascara. Une fois fait, je recule et m'observe dans le miroir: par-fait.

Bon ok, pas tout à fait. Mes cheveux refusent de boucler correctement, ma jupe est visiblement trop petite (il faut VRAIMENT que j'arrête de manger du Nutella à même le pot!) et il me manque une boucle d'oreille. Mais mon maquillage rattrape le tout, donc je me considère comme parfaite. Je me trouve belle et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je suis restée une bonne heure dans la salle de bain de mes parents, je me demande où en est Fili. A mon avis, il doit encore faire trempette dans la baignoire et jouer avec la mousse. Ou alors il a trouvé un de mes rasoirs, que j'ai bêtement laissé traîner sur le lavabo, et il rase son horrible moustache en chantant une chanson de fille.

J'éclate de rire en montant à l'étage et me stoppe devant la porte où j'ai abandonné Fili tout à l'heure.

-Fili? Tu es encore dans le bain?

-Ha, Dame Misha! J'aurai besoin d'aide pour refaire mon bandage à l'épaule. Entrez!

En ouvrant la porte, je tombe sur un spectacle plutôt intriguant: mon sauveur a ouvert tous les placards se trouvant dans la pièce, a posé leurs contenus sur le meuble blanc sous le grand miroir mais les a simplement laissé là. Il est torse nu, le bras droit plié de sorte à alléger son bras blessé. D'où je suis, je peux voir l'ignoble blessure laissée par la balle qui est entrée dans son épaule. C'est tout boursouflé, rouge et si je regarde trop longtemps, j'ai l'impression que ça pulse. Beurk.

J'ai l'habitude de voir ce genre de blessures pourtant. Je compte même plus le nombre de fois où les frères Shiroff se sont retrouvés blessés par ma faute, ni le nombre de fois où j'ai du les aider à soigner leurs gros bobos. J'inspire un bon coup et attrape de la gaze et du désinfectant.

- Ça te fait mal? Approche, je vais nettoyer la plaie. _J'espère que t'es pas douillet parce que ça va piquer!_

Impitoyablement, j'applique la gaze sur le trou qu'a laissé la balle. Fili pousse une sorte de cri étouffé, respire fortement entre ses dentsserrées, ferme les yeux et serre les poings.

-Ça va?

-Oui.

J'essaye d'aller le plus vite possible sans lui faire trop mal. Changer de gaze, bander la plaie, ne pas fixer le trou, ne pas grimacer. J'ai oublié de me laver les mains, mais comme je sors de la douche je pense pas qu'elles soient sales. Enfin j'espère.

-J'ai fini. Tu peux mettre ton tee-shirt tout seul?

-Merci à vous, dame Misha. Cette blessure est trop bas sur mon omoplate pour que je puisse la soigner seul.

-Ouais, ok.

On se regarde. Ou plutôt, je le regarde enfiler son tee-shirt et lui me glisse un coup d'oeil vite fait en passant sa tête dans le bon trou. C'est un petit moment creux, un de ces silences gênants qu'on aime pas trop expérimenter. Mon sauveur se tourne soudain vers les objets posés sur le meuble et les montre du doigt.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

-Je ne sais pas le dire dans ta langue, mais c'est du _dentifrice_. C'est pour...et bien, ça sert à se laver les dents. Ça se met sur une brosse à dents.

-Redites moi le nom de cet objet?

-_Dentifrice_.

-D'accord. Et ça?

-C'est du _déo. Déodorant_. Impossible de te dire à quoi ça sert, désolée.

Fili a une petite moue déçue. Oui bin il devra se contenter de ne pas savoir. Je me vois mal mettre du déo et lui demander de faire la même chose pour qu'il comprenne l'utilité de la chose!

-Tu as faim, Fili? On va manger?

-Oui, je vous suis.

Rapidement, je range ce qui doitêtre rangé et on descend au rez-de chaussée pour trouver un truc à manger. Dans le salon, avachis sur le canapé devant la télé, Yakov et Igor me font un sourire gentil. S'ils sont là, c'est que mes parents sont tous les deux absents. Tant mieux: ça évite à maman de me faire des réflexions sur ma façon de gérer mes journées. Depuis quelques mois, ma vie se résume à ça: dormir, manger, regarder la télé, manger, dormir. Il est donc normal, à mon sens, de chercher des céréales à midi passé.

Fili, lui, veut peut-être manger quelque chose de vraiment consistant? Qu'est ce que ça mange, les nains? Je l'imagine bien engloutir un sanglier à la manière d'Obelix. J'ouvre donc le frigo et fouille dedans à la recherche d'un repas "normal".

-Alors, il y a de la salade, de la purée, du canard, des légumes et de la mozzarella. Tu veux de la viande?

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Je vais vous aider à la préparation du repas.

-Prends les assiettes et les fourchettes, je vais cuisiner. _Même si je suis pas super douée avec une poêle…_

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

Assis tous les deux sur les tabourets du bar de la cuisine, on dévore littéralement notre canard trop cuit.

-C'est bon?

-Oui, merci. Dites moi ma Dame, j'ai beaucoup de questions à vous poser sur l'endroit où nous sommes et les objets qui nous entourent. Pourriez-vous aller chercher votre objet qui traduit les langues pour que nous aillons une conversation?

Ha, il veut parler de la Terre. J'ai un peu peur de le laisser seul si près de mes gardes du corps, mais je me lève quand même. Les frères Shiroff ne parlent pas anglais de toute façon, ils ne risquent pas de découvrir que Fili vient d'un monde imaginaire…

-Ok, je vais chercher mon ordinateur. Attends-moi là.

Je monte dans ma chambre en courant, manque de me casser la figure en dérapant dans le couloir, arrache presque mon Mac de son chargeur et redescend les escaliers. J'entre complètement essoufflée dans la cuisine.

-Voilà. Tu peux écrire ce que tu veux me demander, je comprendrai.

Fili tape donc ses questions pendant que je reprends mon souffle. Son petit texte prend de l'ampleur sous ses doigts et, bientôt, il ressemble à un bon texte d'une dizaine de questions. Lorsqu'il pousse l'ordi devant moi, je commence à réfléchir aux réponses que je vais pouvoir lui donner.

En fait, ses questions sont assez logiques et simples en elles-mêmes: comment s'appelle le machin où la nourriture est entreposée, qui sont les deux hommes sur le sofa, qu'est-ce qui est entré dans mon bras et qui fait si mal…

Par où commencer? J'ouvre une nouvelle page de traduction, tape un gros pavé de réponses approximatives et lis à voix haute, en espérant qu'il me comprenne malgré mon accent épouvantable.

-Lorsque tu m'a secourue hier, un homme t'a tiré dessus avec un pistolet. C'est une sorte de toute petite arbalète qui fait énormément de bruit et qui, au lieu de tirer des flèches, tire des balles en plomb. La balle est entrée dans ton épaule et une infirmière a dû la retirer. Il va falloir attendre quelques semaines pour que ta blessure soit bien cicatrisée. Ces deux hommes, là-bas, sont Yakov et Igor Shiroff, mes gardes du corps. Je suis une personne importante donc j'ai besoin d'être toujours protégée. Ils sont frères. Nous sommes dans la cuisine, et on range la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur. C'est une toute petite pièce très froide, pour que les aliments ne périssent pas. Les interrupteurs servent à allumer les lampes. Quand tu appuies sur le bouton, la lumière s'allume. Si tu appuies de nouveau, elle s'éteint. Mes parents vivent dans cette maison, avec moi. Ils sont au travail. Ho, ton pantalon est un jean. C'est rugueux et pas confortable, mais c'est résistant. Non, ce n'est pas ma vraie couleur de cheveux. Personne au monde n'a les cheveux rouges naturellement. En vrai, j'ai les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons. Je porte des lentilles qui changent la couleur de mes yeux. Hier soir, j'ai posé des questions sur ton frère, ton oncle et toi car je vous connais. La Terre du Milieu est un monde inventé par un homme d'ici. Vous faites partis d'une série de livres. Ici, sur la Terre, il n'y a qu'une seule race: les Hommes. Pas de Nains, pas d'Elfes, pas de Gobelins. Il n'y a pas de magie non plus, c'est pour ça que ne te croyais pas quand tu as parlé de portail magique. Voilà, je pense qu'on a fait le tour. D'autres questions?

Fili prend le temps de digérer les infos. Je me demande ce qui le perturbe le plus: l'électricité, pas de nain ou sa non-existence?

-Vous dites…...que je viens d'un livre?

-Oui. Toi, ta famille, Gandalf, Smaug…

-Je peux le voir?

-_Non. Dans les fics que je passe mon temps à lire, les filles refusent toujours de vous laisser lire les livres de Tolkien. Il doit bien y avoir une raison! Du genre, si je te laisse le bouquin, tu vas vouloir changer l'aventure ou un truc comme ça._ Non, mais je peux te monter le premier film, si tu veux. _Il se passe rien de particulier dedans._

-Un flim, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Film, F.I.L.M. Tu connais le théâtre? Un film, c'est une pièce de théâtre mais les acteurs sont de l'autre coté d'une vitre. _Je sais même pas comment te parler de la télé…_

-Très bien. Allons voir ce flim, que je vois si les acteurs correspondent aux membres de ma famille.

-Tu es pas choqué? Comment tu peux accepter si facilement le fait de ne pas exister?

-La magie existe en Terre du Milieu, Dame Misha. Un des amis de mon père nous a raconté qu'il a traversé un portail et s'est retrouvé entouré de créatures plus grandes encore que les dragons. Il parait même qu'il en serait revenu et aurait trouvé un autre portail derrière lequel il aurait découvert une race d'hommes entièrement poilus qui marchaient les jambes pliées. Ses histoires étaient fascinantes. Si ce nain a pu découvrir ces mondes extraordinaires, j'en suis tout aussi capable.

-J'ai, une fois de plus, pas tout compris. Mais si t'es d'accord, allons voir ce film.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

Allongée sur le ventre et la bouche ouverte, je contemple Fili toucher les cheveux du nain brun en tunique bleu qui se tientdebout près du trône d'Erebor.

-Mon oncle! C'est vraiment mon oncle! Son visage est….par Mahal, mon oncle!

Et ça dure depuis trois bonnes minutes. J'ai du télécharger le film en V.O pour que Fili puisse comprendre l'histoire, et j'ai mis pause dès qu'il a poussé un cri en voyant Thorïn et Thror dans la même scène. S'il est dans cet état pour son oncle, je ne peux même pas l' imaginer en voyant son frère ou son propre corps…

-Si tu veux voir ce qui se passe ensuite, reviens t'asseoir! On va pas rester sur pause le reste de l'année.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Fili se jette sur le pouf crème que je lui ai désigné quand on est venu s'installer dans ma chambre. Je remets le film en lecture, mais impossible de me concentrer dessus. Les réactions de Fili sont fascinantes. Il crie lorsque Smaug arrive, rit quand il voit le vieux Bilbo cacher son argenterie, hoche la tête à la seconde où Gandalf gribouille sur la porte du hobbit. Il crie de nouveau en voyant les nains arriver au compte-goutte, me hurlant presque dessus quand je lui demande s'ils ressemblent aux vrais, et manque de se rompre le cou en sautant sur mon ordi lorsqu'il se voit accompagné de Kili.

-Ce petit enfoiré m'a volé mes affaires! Dès que je retournerai là-bas, je vais lui botter tellement fort le derrière qu'il lui sera impossible de faire des blagues douteuses avant un bon mois! Non mais. Frère ou pas, c'est intolérable. Et pour votre information, je ne ressemble pas du tout à ça.

-Si. C'est toi, Fili. La bouche, le nez, les cheveux et la barbe. Même la voix!

-Non! Je suis bien plus beau que ce simulacre de nain poisseux et fanfaronnneur.

-Fanfa-quoi? Ecoute, si les autres se ressemblent, toi aussi. Regarde-toi dans un miroir, tu es le même.

Et voilà, il boude. Mais sa moue toute mignonne est très vite remplacée par un sourire idiot. J'ai l'impression qu'il oublie complètement que c'est lui, sur l'écran, et qu'il se contente de regarder…..et bien….un film. Il rit beaucoup, tout le long de l'invasion des nains. Il chante même avec eux, bien fort et en dansant légèrement. Thorïn arrive ensuite, l'ambiance change jusque dans ma chambre. Fili lance des commentaires de temps en temps, du style "Bien dit Ori!", "Ce magicien est louche. Il a vraiment tué des dragons?", "Haha Bofur!" ou encore "moi aussi j'aurai parié que non…" mais dans l'ensemble il reste calme. Il recommence à s'agiter quand la petite bagarre avec les ogres arrive. Ses poings se serrent à intervalles réguliers, comme s'il voulait tenir une arme et rejoindre les nains.

Je cligne des yeux, Radagast sort un insecte de sa bouche.

Je cligne des yeux, Rivendell est investi par des nains.

Je cligne des yeux, Gollum montre ses neuf dents.

Quand cligne des yeux de nouveau, l'oeil de Smaug s'ouvre et me fait sursauter.

Ok, j'ai dû m'endormir. Je me redresse sur mon lit, le dos en compote. Fili n'a pas bougé du pouf couleur crème.

-Alors? Comment t'as trouvé le film?

-Fantastique! Que se passe-t-il ensuite? Il me faut voir ce qui vient après. C'est cruel de couper ici alors que l'aventure commence vraiment!

-Ouais je sais, mais fallait faire tenir l'histoire en trois films, comme le Seigneur des Anneaux.

-Vous connaissez l'histoire entière? Récupérons-nous Erebor?

-Je peux pas te le dire, ça gâchera l'aventure quand tu rentreras chez toi!

-Allez ma dame, soyez gentille. Rien qu'un petit indice!

Et il me dit ça en me fixant de ses yeux gris, avec sa petite moue mignonne. Je vais craquer, je le sens. Une seule solution pour éviter de tout lui révéler: la fuite.

-Tu sauras pas!

Et je me sauve en courant.

* * *

Voilà!

N' hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


	4. Loin des villes soumises

Coucou!

On est encore Samedi, je suis donc encore dans les temps de publication^^

Ce chapitre est le dernier avant plusieurs semaines. Mes examens commencent le 27 Mai et finissent le 23 Juin, donc entre ces deux dates, je ne pense pas publier (ni écrire, en toute franchise).

De toutes façons, pour ce que vous en avez à foutre… C'est vrai quoi: 369 vues et 20 reviews. Heureusement que j'ai la passion de l'écriture, sinon j'aurai abandonné depuis longtemps!

Bref, merci à La plume d'Elena, 27, Liseuse-folle, leggins, Naewenn76, Aimmemagnus1850, karinedarnessy, Elenawrit et Darkkline pour leurs reviews. Ça fait plaisir^^

Et merci à vous lecteurs de Belgique et de Nouvelle Calédonie

Gracias a ti, lector de Chile

感谢你对中国读者

Thanks to you, readers of the United Kingdom, Canada and the United States

Tack vare dig avläsare av Sverige

Vive Google Traduction! XD

(Si vous lisez cette fic c'est que vous comprenez le français, mais bon, petit geste pour vous incitez à me faire part de vos ressentis sur cette histoire par la biais de reviews ^^)

* * *

Il fait froid ce matin. En soufflant sur mes mains gantées dans le vain espoir de les réchauffer, je sors de la bouche du métro suivie par Fili et les frères Shiroff. Deux semaines sont passées depuis ce jour fatidique où nous nous sommes rencontrés. La blessure par balle à l'épaule de Fili se soigne doucement, mais il peut bouger le bras sans trop souffrir.

Comme se balader partout avec mon ordinateur est impossible, on a passé la plupart de nos journées ensemble à essayer de m'apprendre l'anglais le plus facilement et le plus rapidement possible. Je suis maintenant capable de faire des phrases relativement élaborées, mais je suis encore loin de parler couramment la langue de Shakespeare.

Fili s'est plutôt bien habitué à la vie en Russie. La maison n'a plus de secret pour lui: il ferme le frigo avec ses fesses quand il a les mains pleines, il ne joue plus avec les interrupteurs et il raffole du dentifrice à la menthe. Par contre, il ne supporte pas le micro-ondes et refuse de s'approcher du sèche linge. Il dit que la viande doit être absolument cuite au dessus d'un feu et que les vêtement doivent être séchés à l'air libre. Sa mère lui a appris à faire comme ça et il refuse de changer.

Fili aime prendre le métro. Ca lui rappelle les mines, même s'il n'y a jamais mis les pieds. Il dit que tout nain, quelle que soit sa condition, doit savoir ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on monte dans le wagon qui nous emporte sous terre vers les mines où on creusera jusqu'à trouver la pierre qui fera vibrer notre coeur.

Donc, mon nouvel ami est à l'aise dans les wagons surpeuplés et n'a aucuns scrupules à nous traîner, Yakov, Igor et moi, partout derrière lui à la découverte des stations les plus belles de la ville.

Fili a demandé à avoir des livres qu'il puisse lire, alors nous sommes partis à la recherche d'une assez grande bibliothèque pour y trouver de la littérature étrangère. La grande librairie de l'avenue de la Neva, la Maison du livre, est toute désignée pour notre quête, mais elle est constamment bondée du fait de sa renommée auprès des touristes férus de vieux bâtiments et, surtout, du superbe petit restaurant à l'étage. C'est pourquoi on se retrouve au milieu de la plus grande avenue de Saint-Petersbourg si tôt le matin.

-_Misha, on va vous laisser fouiller à l'intérieur et on vous rejoindra au Café Singer dans une heure. Ça ira jusque là?_

_-Oui Igor, t'en fais pas. Si j'ai un souci, je vous téléphone._ Tu viens Fili?

Les garçons prennent la poudre d'escampette et me laissent seule avec mon copain blond qui refuse de porter un bonnet.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas de gants?

-Pour la centième fois, Dame Misha, j'en suis certain. Et votre coiffe me déplaît tout autant.

-Tu veux pas de la chapka à cause de Bofur, ça j'ai compris. Mais un bonnet ou un cache-oreilles?

-Je veux être complètement opérationnel en cas de danger. J'ai besoin d'entendre parfaitement et de pouvoir me servir de mes mains pour nous défendre si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

-Non. Mes gardes du corps sont là pour nous protéger. Toi, tu es là pour vivre tranquillement le temps de repartir chez toi. Alors porte un bonnet!

-Raaah, mais j'ai déjà une écharpe!

Je n'insiste pas. C'est vrai qu'il porte une écharpe et une grosse doudoune, et que ça a été difficile de le convaincre. Lorsque ma mère, deux semaines plus tôt, a tenté une approche tactile dans le but évident de le corrompre, Fili a accepté de porter plus de vêtements qu'un simple tee-shirt. Il s'est baladé dans la maison en pull large et en chaussettes molletonnées pendant trois jours, avant de revenir aux tee-shirts et aux pieds nus. Le froid ne lui fait pas grand chose. Bon, il faut avouer que la maison est bien chauffée. Mais quand même, on approche à grands pas de Noël, et même papa porte un gilet!

-Le petit bonhomme est vert, Dame Misha. Traversons!

Glissant mon bras sous celui de Fili, j'avance sur les passages piétons. Il a neigé cette semaine, mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de porter mes Louboutins. Nous passons les portes de La grande librairie avec un petit tintement qui fait sourire le caissier. Directement, je l'interpelle.

_-Bonjour, mon ami cherche des livres en Anglais._

_-Littérature, bandes dessinées ou guides linguistiques?_

_-Tout. Il veut tout ce qui est possible d'avoir._

_-Par ici je vous pris._

Le caissier, un type mince et mignon, nous conduit dans un petit rayon désert où sont sagement entreposés toutes sortes de bouquins. Fili a le visage impassible, mais je commence à le connaître: il est pressé que le mec s'en aille pour fouiller à loisir dans le rayon.

Dès que le beau caissier tourne le dos, Fili se jette sur le premier livre à sa portée. Je le lui retire aussitôt des mains.

-Rendez moi ça, Dame Misha!

-Non! C'est Twilight. Tu vas te brûler les yeux et le cerveau avant même d'avoir découvert ce que mon monde peut te faire voir. Crois moi, Fili, tu ne peux pas lire ça. Pas tout de suite.

-Très bien.

Il attrape un autre livre, que je lui vole aussi.

-Pas celui là non plus, désolée. Déjà que t'es pas bien familier avec les voitures, je te garantis que lire Harry Potter qui vole dans une voiture invisible va t'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose.

-Très bien, Dame Misha. Si je ne peux pas choisir mes lectures seul, trouvez moi quelque chose de convenable.

Zut.

Que lui donner? Des trucs de base, comme des dictionnaires, ou des trucs plus intéressants, comme des romans? C'est vrai que les romans c'est bien mieux, mais il ne comprendrait pas la moitié des mots employés.

-Que dirais tu d'un...Fili?

Ho bon sang non: Fili a disparu! C'est pas possible! Je lui tourne le dos trente secondes et ce blond en profite pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Un peu paniquée, je tourne sur moi-même et cherche frénétiquement mon nouvel ami du regard. Hormis deux enfants et leur mère, je suis seule. Bon, je me lance dans une grosse mission: Il faut sauver le nain Fili. S'il n'est plus dans le rayon, c'est forcément qu'il est ailleurs. Je sors donc de la section "langues étrangères" et parcoure les allées voisines. Pas de Fili dans la section "cuisine", et pas de nain non plus dans le rayon "art". Je continue plus loin dans la librairie et le trouve tranquillement dans la section "films".

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je t'ai cherché partout!

-Ho Dame Misha, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé! Ceci est un portrait de Gandalf, n'est-ce pas? Bon, je vous l'accorde, sa robe et son chapeau sont différents, mais c'est bien lui, j'en suis sûr. De quoi parle ce livre? Serait-ce le récit de ses nombreuses aventures avant sa rencontre avec mon oncle? Dîtes moi tout.

-C'est Dumbledore. C'est un film, et c'est pas le même acteur. Écoutes, t'aurais pas du t'éloigner comme ça, j'ai eu peur qu'un inconnu t'offre des bonbons, ou qu'une fan t'ait reconnu et enlevé pour te violer dans un coin, ou pire: que tu trébuche et que tu meures le crâne défoncé par le carrelage. Je te propose un truc: on peut prendre tous les livres disponibles, quelques films qui t'intéresse, et on se tire d'ici. Comme ça on aura le temps de visiter d'autre boutiques avant de rejoindre les garçons.

-Très bien, je choisis les flims et vous les livres.

Je le laisse donc à ses films (il n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer le mot correctement, c'est bizarre) et prend à peu près tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. Un atlas, deux romans à l'eau de rose, les premiers tomes de Twilight, Hunger Games et Harry Potter, ainsi que Le Russe pour les nuls. Ça devrait le tenir occupé quelques temps.

Je retrouve Fili devant la caisse. Il pose, tout sourire, les films qu'il a choisi: Harry Potter et le Prince de sang mélé, Troie, Avengers, Robin des Bois, Les Viking, 300, Kingdom of Heaven et le coffret de la première saison de Game of Thrones. J'en ai des sueurs froides. Il n'y a pratiquement que des films "médiévaux"!

Dans un sens, c'est logique, Fili vient de la Terre du Milieu: un coin ou la télévision n'existe pas et où, j'en suis sûre, on fait pipi dans un trou au fond des bois. Il cherche inconsciemment quelque chose qu'il connait. Mais de là à comparer Erebor à Port-Réal…

Je payes tout ces petits trésors, et nous sortons rejoindre les frères Shiroff au Café Singer.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

-Que veux tu manger Fili? Il y a de tout ici, donc fais toi plaisir.

Fili, débarrassé de sa doudoune et de son écharpe, à l'air d'un enfant trop vite grandi qui meurt de faim. Ses cheveux, tressés et relevés en une queue de cheval, tombent devant son visage lorsqu'il lit le menu.

Il s'est facilement habitué à voir Yakov et Igor constamment avec nous. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est prince. Même s'il vit dans les Montagnes bleu, même s'il est l'héritier d'un roi sans royaume, il doit avoir une garde rapprochée, ou un truc dans le genre. Du coup, deux hommes silencieux ne doivent pas trop le déranger.

Nous sommes tous les quatre assis à une table du Café Singer, le plus beau restaurant de Saint-Pétersbourg. Comme d'habitude, il est plein à craqué, même à onze heure. Papa a appelé les garçons pendant que j'essayais de convaincre Fili de lancer une pokeball sur un petit garçon. Il veux qu'on rentre plus tôt pour me parler de quelque chose. Je me demande ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai pas spécialement fait de bêtises ces derniers temps et, à part aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas dépensé le triple de mon poids en roubles depuis un petit moment.

_-Bonjour madame et messieurs, je suis Daniel et je serai votre serveur pour ce repas. Puis-je prendre votre commande?_

Yakov, calme et concis, s'occupe du serveur pendant que je chuchote à Fili qu'on va prendre un peu de tout.

_-Un borsh, trois rassolnik, trois salades Olivier, deux pelmeni et deux varenniki, quatre chachlyk, deux kacha et huit blini. Avec de la vodka, de la bierre et du kvass._

_-Très bien, je vous apporte vos plats dans peu de temps._

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, nos premiers plats arrivent. Fili goûte à toutes les soupes, à toutes les entrées, à tous les plats et à tous les desserts. Un vrai goinfre. Il a un peu snobé la salade Olivier, mais il a fini mon chachlyk quand j'ai eu le ventre plein. Lorsque le repas touche à sa fin, Fili et Igor sont rond comme des queues de pelle. Si Igor n'a jamais tenu l'alcool aussi bien que son frère, je m'attendait à ce que Fili, nain et fière de l'être, tienne encore debout après trois verres. Ils sont tous les deux morts de rire, à se raconter des blagues dans trois langues différentes (Fili parle anglais et khuzdul et ne fait plus la différence entre les deux) et en se tapant dans le dos. Comme quoi, la boisson réunis les peuples.

_-Allez les mecs, on rentre maintenant. Le patron veut voir la petite, vous vous souvenez?_

-Ho Monsieur Iakof, vous savez, je vous aime bien. Vous me faîtes penser à un de mes oncles du côté de mon père. Il était si grand! Kili tient de lui j'en suis sûr.

_-Oui oui, d'accord. Allez._

L'espace d'un instant, je me demande si je ne devrait pas filmer ça…

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

_-Tu voulais me voir Papa?_

_-Oh mon ange, tu es rentrée tôt. Ta matinée s'est bien passée? Pas de rencontre avec les hommes de Kowalski?_

_-Non ça a été. Fili et Igor se sont liés d'amitié, en quelque sorte._

_-Bien. En parlant d'eux, j'ai un petit quelque chose à te dire, mon ange. La semaine prochaine, je dois me rendre à Samara pour affaires, et je compte emmener les frères Shiroff avec moi. Comme je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule ici, j'avais pensé…_

_-Quand tu prends les garçons, tu me laisses avec Sven, mais il est mort. Tu compte pas me laisser avec Demetri? Je le déteste!_

_-Calme toi, mon ange. J'avais pensé à ton ami, en fait. Il vit ici depuis plusieurs semaines, et il serait temps qu'il travaille s'il veut espérer rester dans cette maison. Je ne le jette pas à la rue, mais s'il ne sert à rien…_

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Vraiment pas. Mais en même temps, comment le faire rester à la maison si Papa veut le voir déguerpir? Fili n'aurait aucun problème à me protéger du danger, je le sais, mais serait-il capable de me suivre comme mon ombre? En y regardant bien, c'est déjà ce qu'il fait.

_-Je te l'amène dès qu'il est disponible alors._

_-Bien. Je lui prépare un contrat. J'ai des coups de fil à passer, mon ange. Je te dis à tout à l'heure._

Je ferme la porte en partant, légèrement perplexe. Alors ça va se passer comme ça? facilement? J'ai un mauvais, un très mauvais pressentiment.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

-C'est pourtant simple! Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous bloque, tout les deux. Marcher et s'arrêter sans se rentrer dedans. Où est la difficulté?

Pendant qu' Aleksandr-le-garde-du-corps-polyglotte-de-maman nous aboie dessus, Fili et moi nous relevons. Hier, papa a fait signet son contrat à mon nouvel ami, qui est maintenant mon garde du corps. Mais ce n'est pas un métier facile, loin de là: en plus de devoir surveiller les alentours, Fili doit apprendre à se déplacer en même temps que moi, de sorte qu'il puisse arrêter toute tentative quelle qu'elle soit sur ma personne.

C'est pourquoi nous nous entraînons à marcher, encore et encore, depuis plus de deux heures. Depuis mon enfance, je suis habituée à avoir Igor devant moi et Yakov dans mon ombre. Je m'y suis tellement faite que de voir Fili qui me tourne autour comme un fauve me rend nerveuse. Et quand je suis nerveuse, je trébuche et tombe. Et bien entendu, si je tombe, Fili me tombe dessus. Littéralement.

Fili, justement, chuchote en me tendant la main:

-Je n'en peux plus, Dame Misha. Cet homme nous crie dessus depuis trop longtemps. Hurler ne nous aidera pas. Seul le temps peut nous sauver de la chute.

-Je sais. Mais va le lui expliquer…

On a pas du chuchoter assez doucement car Aleksandr crie plus fort.

-Taisez vous et marchez! Ce weekend se tient la soirée d'anniversaire de votre soeur, et il est hors de question que vous y alliez si vous ne savez mar-cher!

Ha, je l'avais presque oublié. L'anniversaire d'Anouchka. Aucun coup de téléphone et aucune visite depuis que Madame s'est mariée à son vieux et bedonnant avocat. Est-ce qu'elle m'a souhaité mon anniversaire, à moi? Non. J'ai encore de la rancune contre elle, le sosie parfait de maman. Elle va arriver Samedi matin, reprendre sa chambre vert anis et reconquérir sa place de chouchou dans la famille. Si j'avais encore huit ans, je dirais que je la déteste. Mais j'ai vingt quatre ans, alors je l'aime de loin.

-Allez, on reprend!

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

Fili porte très bien le costume. Sa chemise blanche met en valeur ses yeux clairs, et ses cheveux attachés en demi queue lui donnent l'air d'un homme à demi sérieux. Il est terriblement sexy.

-Dame Misha, permettez moi de vous dire que cette robe vous va à ravir.

-Je suis boudinée dedans, mais merci de ne pas en tenir compte.

-Boudinée? Pas du tout. Vous êtes bien en chair, contrairement à votre mère qui donne l'impression de se briser à chaque coup de vent. Vous êtres bien plus belle qu'elle et que toutes les autres, en toute franchise.

Je pique un fard monstrueux. Fili est-il en train de me draguer, ou fait-il preuve d'une honnêteté sans faille? Il me tend son bras et, le rouge aux joues, je le suis jusqu'en bas des escaliers où se déroule la fête.

Notre grand salon est plein à craquer d'hommes en costume et de femmes en robes longues. J'aperçois mon père, au fond de la pièce, qui discute avec le père de Sacha, mon fiancé. Maman rit à une blague de son amie Maïa, une grande polonaise à la chevelure violine. Et au centre se tient Anouchka, belle et sereine, qui me sourit tendrement.

Lorsque nous étions adolescentes, Anya a brusquement changé. Alors qu'elle était posée, aimable et ouverte au monde, elle s'est un jour transformée en harpie pleureuse et terrifiée à l'idée d'être approchée. Sans vraiment savoir le pourquoi du comment, notre famille l'a laissée dans son coin, attendant patiemment qu'elle redevienne la jeune fille gentille qu'elle était. Il a fallu qu'elle parte vivre à Moscou et qu'elle rencontre cet avocat dégarni pour remonter sa pente personnelle. Ses cheveux teints en noir corbeau ont repris leurs blond originel, ses ongles manucurés ne sont plus rongés jusqu'au sang et ses yeux, qui autrefois étaient constamment rouges par manque de sommeil, sont aujourd'hui doux et aimants.

Ma soeur avance dans notre direction, et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir, petite soeur. Tu m'a tellement manqué! Je suis désolée pour avoir loupé tes quatre derniers anniversaires, et je suis encore plus désolée de ne pas t'avoir aimé comme j'aurai du le faire. Comment vas tu, Mikhaila? Comment est ta vie depuis que je suis partie?

-C'est Misha, tu sais. J'aime pas trop mon prénom entier. Je vais bien, vraiment. Moscou t'as fait du bien, tu es rayonnante! Oh, joyeux anniversaire!

-Merci Misha. Viens, je vais te présenter Grigori.

A regret, je fais un petit signe à Fili et suis ma soeur jusqu'à mon imposant mari. Mon pauvre nouveau garde du corps ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit faire, mais je le voit se faufiler jusqu'aux frères Shiroff et serrer la main d'Igor. Je suis soulagée, il ne sera pas seul et perdu ce soir.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

_-Et là il m'annonce qu'il a l'intention d'acheter cette énorme voiture juste pour montrer à ses amis qu'il en a une. Les hommes sont tellement puérils._

_-Oui oui, c'est vrai._

Je n'ai pas vu Fili depuis maintenant deux heures. Je suis retournée près de lui dès que le mari de ma soeur a voulu savoir comment je faisait pour courir en talons hauts, mais depuis, nous avons été séparés et je ne vois plus sa moustache tressée. Sacha, mon fiancé, pose sournoisement sa main sur ma hanche en continuant de parler à son ami. Il fait ce truc avec son pouce, ce truc qui me plaît beaucoup. Puis je me souviens qu'il m'a trompé et je m'écarte imperceptiblement, pour lui faire comprendre que non, je ne coucherai pas avec lui ce soir.

Je tente encore une fois de trouver Fili. Je l'aperçois enfin, posé nonchalamment contre un mur. La flûte dans sa main est presque vide et il a l'air en grande conversation avec une brune à la taille mannequin. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, puisque nous sommes ce qu'on pourrait appeler des amis, la jalousie me monte au nez. Il me dit que je suis la plus belle, et il fleurte avec une pimbêche à gros seins?

Sacha repose sa main sur ma hanche et refait ce truc avec son pouce. Je m'appuie contre lui en faisant la moue. Fili se foutait de moi en fait. Il est comme les autres: les filles anorexiques à gros nichons, y a que ça de vrai.

Mon fiancé salue son ami et m'entraîne par la main vers l'escalier. Je le laisse faire.

Je me demande si Fili, dans son rôle de garde du corps, va me suivre. En jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule, je vois qu'il montre ses jolies dents à la fille.

Sacha me tire jusque dans ma chambre et je lui sourit.

Il m'embrasse, je suis faible et j'oublie tout.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

-Dame Misha.

Mon steack haché s'envole sur un nuage blanc et ma glace s'enfonce dans la terre.

-Dame Misha!

La piscine devient un océan de spagettis et je prend la pose avant de plonger dedans. Vais je me noyer?

-Dame Misha! Debout!

On me secoue sans ménagement et j'ouvre violement les yeux. Fili se tient au bord de mon lit, le visage rayonnant.

-Quoi? laisse moi dormir.

-Bonjour! Votre père et sa garde viennent de partir, c'est le moment!

-Le moment pour quoi? Et t'étais obligé de me réveiller à…...à cinq heures du matin? Non mais ça va pas! Dégage et laisse moi retourner dans la mer!

-Allons allons, levez vous et habillez vous, je vous attends dans le couloir. Nous devons y aller maintenant!

-Mais aller où?

-Trouver le portail!

Je me redresse comme une flèche.

* * *

Voilà^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A bientôt!

PS: ne prenez pas trop mal mes réflexions de début de chapitre. C'est vrai que c'est rageant pour un auteur de se voir quasi ignoré, mais bon, je suis sur les nerfs avec mes révisions et tout ça...

Bref,

Bisous!


	5. On suivra l'autoroute

Salut! Me revoilà!

Comment allez vous? Bon sang ce que ça fait du bien de reprendre l'écriture. J'ai passé ces dernières semaines à réviser, réviser, réviser...mon cerveau n'en pouvais plus!

Mais c'est finit maintenant, alors je suis de retour avec un chapitre tout neuf^^

Je remercie les personnes qui m'on laissé des reviews, même quand j'ai arrêté de publier. (Je répond aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre^^)

Un gros merci à ma douce, La plume d'Elena, qui a pris le temps de me corriger malgré ses soucis de connexion et ses horaires de stage aléatoires.

Petite note sans intérêt:

Dans ce chapitre, il se passe pas mal de choses. En soit, ce chapitre n'apporte rien si ce n'est le fait que Misha a enfin une bonne raison de partir avec Fili.

Il y a aussi un fait que j'aimerai exposer: le tutoiement.

En anglais, il n'y a pas de différence entre le "tu" et le "vous". Les deux se traduisent par "you".

C'est moi, en tant qu'auteur (ce mot fait gonfler mes chevilles à la vitesse de la lumière...lol) qui choisis de l'interpréter comme bon me semble.

Misha tutoie. Elle est comme ça, elle parle et s'embarrasse rarement des politesses (hormis celles de bases bien sûr).

Fili vouvoie. Il est un prince et le sens des convenances lui est imposé depuis l'enfance.

En fait, si j'avais écrit cette fic en anglais, les lecteurs n'auraient pas vu la différence. Mais vous, amis français, avez de la chance: vous allez assister à l'évolution de la relation qui relit Fili et Misha.

C'est y pas beau?

XD

Croyez moi, il y a un grand pas de fait dans ce chapitre, même si, je le répète encore, il n'est pas très important en lui-même.

Woilà woilà!

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Je renifle de façon tout à fait masculine. Du siège passager, Fili me jette un regard mauvais.

-Quoi?

-Rien du tout, Dame Misha, rien du tout. Si, en fait: ne pourriez vous pas aller un peu plus vite? Cette machine en est capable, Igor me l'a prouvé. Alors accélérez!

-Ho là, tu vas te calmer oui? Tu me réveilles aux petites heures du matin, tu me laisses même pas boire un café ou mettre un pantalon, et tu m'obliges à conduire dans la neige et en chaussons. Je sais que t'es pressé de rentrer chez toi, mais y a pas le feu non plus hein!

Et le voilà qui reboude. C'est dingue ça! Monsieur fait un caprice parce que je ne roule pas assez vite à son goût. Ouais bin je ne suis pas super à l'aise dans cette monstruosité que mes parents osent appeler voiture. Et j'ai froid, par dessus le marché.

La voiture crache de l'air chaud comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais je suis quand même frigorifiée. Mon pantalon de pyjama est en laine, mais mon haut est un simple débardeur en coton.

Fili, lui, est habillé de la même façon que la première fois où je l'ai vu: je ne sais pas trop où il a planqué ses fringues tout ce temps, mais il est habillé de ses lourdes bottes, de son pantalon épais et de son manteau fourré.

Le bâtard.

Je mets mon clignotant, même si personne ne nous suit, et nous gare sur le bas côté.

-Il nous faut une carte et un stylo. on doit noter où on cherche et où on va. Ouvre la boite à gants et regarde si tu trouves ça.

Fili fouille une bonne minute avant d'en sortir une carte routière. Il me la tend, sa moue boudeuse toujours présente.

-C'est une carte de la ville de Saint-Pétersbourg seulement, mais on va faire avec pour le moment. Regarde: Cette croix, là, c'est la maison. Et le triangle ici, c'est la rue où tu m'a sauvée. D'après toi, de quel côté on doit aller pour trouver ton portail?

-Prenons à l'Est. Je me souviens être arrivé dans une forêt, et tout ce vert au bord de la carte signifie qu'une étendue d'arbres y est planté.

-Fili, ce que tu montres là, c'est le Nord.

-Mes excuses Dame Misha. Nous, les nains, mettons l'Est sur le point cardinal le plus haut lorsque nous créons nos cartes. Peut importe, allons vers les bois.

-D'accord, guide-moi pendant que je conduis. C'est parti!

Je renifle très élégamment et nous remets en route.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

-Sérieux Fili, là j'ai peur. La pancarte disait "interdit" et il fait noir! Faisons demi-tour, s'il te plaît.

- Ne souhaitez-vous pas rebrousser chemin plutôt parce que vos pieds sont gelés?

-Y a de ça aussi, mais les bruits de bêtes sont super proches de nous et je te vois même pas.

-Donnez moi votre main, dans ce cas. Je vois très bien, moi.

La main de Fili est chaude. J'ai envie de me coller à lui pour l'éternité, mais il continue d'avancer et je suis obligée de le suivre.

Je crois qu'on est entré dans une réserve de la Carélie, une république reliée à la Russie, un peu comme Monaco et la France, et qu'en plus on risque de se faire plomber pour être venu ici sans autorisation.

Mais ça, bien sûr, Fili s'en fou: il marche d'un bon pas dans les bois, une lampe torche dans une main et ma propre main dans l'autre. Il est pressé de rentrer chez lui et je le comprend. Le pauvre doit vivre dans un monde complètement différent du sien, doit travailler comme garde du corps pour une fille qu'il ne connaît presque pas et, comble du comble, il n'a même plus de chambre pour lui tout seul.

Anya étant revenue à la maison jusq'au Nouvel An, Fili a du lui rendre sa chambre et aller dormir dans un bureau sommairement aménagé pour lui.

Je suis brutalement sortie de mes pensées par un éternuement tellement sonore que les bruits de la forêt disparaissent complètement. Fili, qui tient toujours ma main, sursaute et se tourne vers moi les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est rien, j'ai juste froid.

Sans un mot, il touche mes joues glacées et le bout de mon nez tout froid. Je le vois alors retirer son lourd manteau fourré et me le passer sur les épaules.

-Ceci devrait contenir votre chaleur corporelle. Néanmoins, si nous n'avons pas trouvé le portail d'ici quinze minutes, nous retournerons à la machine roulante.

Hochant la tête, je le suis de nouveau en reniflant.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

-_Où étiez vous passé tous les deux? Maman vous cherche depuis au moins une heure. Mais vous êtes trempés et gelés! Je veux des explications, et tout de suite!_

_-Plus tard Anya, plus tard. _Viens Fili.

En avançant rapidement pour ne pas trop salir le sol de la maison, Fili et moi montons à l'étage. Au moment de nous séparer pour entrer dans nos chambres respectives, j'attrape le poignet de mon nouvel ami et le tire dans mon antre. Là, je passe lentement mes bras autour de lui et le serre fort.

-Je suis désolée Fili.

Il ne dit rien. Il se contente de me serrer à son tour et de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

On a cherché. Vraiment. On a du parcourir plusieurs kilomètres dans ce bois aux petites heures du matin, mais aucune trace du portail. Quand mes pieds ont refusé de continuer à avancer à cause de mes chaussons gelés, et que les bras de Fili ont changé de couleur, on a été forcés de faire demi-tour. Sur le chemin vers la maison, la posture de Fili a doucement changé. Il est passé de défaitiste à franchement triste, pour finalement aboutir à la chose tremblante que je serre dans mes bras. On se connaît depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et je l'ai toujours vu souriant, enjoué et aimable. C'est la première fois qu'il est si…

-Dame Misha?

-Oui?

-Pouvons nous attendre un peu avant de retrouver votre famille?

-Tout le temps que tu voudras. Mais on doit se changer et prendre une douche brûlante. Tu veux te servir de ma salle de bain?

-Allez-y en premier, ma Dame. Je vous attends ici.

On se détache l'un de l'autre et, le temps d'une micro seconde, j'ai l'impression que les yeux gris-bleu de Fili sont liquides.

J'attrape quelques vêtements puis files à la douche, laissant un Fili désemparé et seul sur mon lit.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, Fili n'est plus dans ma chambre. Je me dirige donc vers le bureau où il dort le temps du séjour de ma soeur et de son mari.

Je frappe doucement et entre en entendant Fili. Il est assis sur son lit, une serviette humide posée négligemment sur ses cheveux. De là où je suis, je ne peux pas voir son visage, mais je suis certaine qu'il a pleuré.

-Je vais aller acheter une carte du pays, et une autre de la Carélie. On prendra des lampes torches plus puissantes et des bottes en caoutchouc. De la nourriture pour pouvoir rester des journées entières dehors et des talkie-walkies au cas où on se sépare pour chercher plus loin. Promis Fili, on trouvera.

-Je sais que nous finirons par trouver, Dame Misha. Mais cet éloignement forcé commence à me peser: Mon frère, mon oncle, mon monde…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Heureusement, il a l'air de savoir, lui, puisqu'il enchaîne sur autre chose.

-Votre père, avant de partir, a parlé d'une fête.

-Ho bon sang, j'ai complètement oublié Noël! Fili, la situation est grave: Si tu restes jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'années, il faut que tu m'aides à trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde.

-D'accord.

Fili me tourne le dos et frotte énergiquement son crâne avec la serviette. Quand il la pose sur son lit, je remarque qu'il a enlevé tous les bijoux qui brillent et qui cliquettent habituellement dans sa tignasse.

-Tu te tresses pas les cheveux?

-C'est une tâche fastidieuse, et je n'ai pas la motivation nécessaire.

-J'ai lu sur un forum que les tresses des nains sont faites pour marquer des choses.

-Des choses? Allons bon. Quoi donc?

-Le rang social, le nombre d'enfants, le fait que tu sois marié ou cœur à prendre, ce genre de trucs…

-Hum. Et où classent-ils Kili? Il n'a pas de tresses, que je sache. Balin et Dwalin non plus, d'ailleurs.

J'éclate de rire. C'est vrai ça, quand ils ont écrits ce genre de truc sur les forum, où ont-ils mis les nains sans tresses?

-A quoi elles servent alors?

-Il y a plusieurs sortes de tresses, Dame Misha. Il y a d'abord les tresses pratiques, comme celles de Gloin. Il a la barbe tellement hirsute qu'elle pourrait l'étouffer s'il ne la tressait pas. Son fils Gimli a la même, pauvre garçon. Il y a les tresses sentimentales aussi, comme celles d'Ori. Lorsque nous sommes partis, sa mère l'a poursuivi sur un bon kilomètre en lui hurlant que s'il partait sans un souvenir, elle le frapperait tellement fort à son retour qu'il s'enfoncerait dans le sol. Il a donc deux tresses mélangées à un ruban violet appartenant à sa mère. Et il y a les stresses à but purement esthétique, comme les miennes. Ne suis-je pas magnifique avec?

-C'est pas la _modestie_ qui t'étouffes toi hein.

-La quoi?

-La _modestie_. Je connais pas ce mot en anglais, désolée. Mais c'est vrai que ça te va très bien.

-Ca va à tous les nains en fait, encore faut-il savoir les placer.

Fili se tait soudain et me regarde de haut en bas.

-Dame Misha, Vous tressez-vous les cheveux parfois?

-Je suis pas mauvaise pour une coupe à la Laura Ingalls, mais faut pas me demander plus compliqué. Pourquoi, tu veux m'apprendre?

-C'est tout un art, vous savez. Et ceci occuperait mon esprit pendant un temps, même s'il m'est difficile d'oublier notre échec.

-Okay, tressons-nous les cheveux. Mais tu cries pas si je suis nulle hein!

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

Écharpes autour du coup et manteaux enfilés, Fili et moi sortons "faire un tour". Personne n'est dupe à la maison, ils savent qu'on part à la recherche des cadeaux de Noël, mais on fait tous semblant de ne rien voir.

Une liste longue comme le bras dans mon sac, je réfléchis à la manière la plus rapide de terminer ce calvaire pour courir à nouveau dans les bois vers le portail magique.

-Bon, Allons d'abord chercher pour les garçons. C'est le moins compliqué: un parfum, une chemise, un jeu vidéo et le tour est joué. Les filles auront des vêtements et du maquillage mais il faut bien les choisir et ça prend du temps. On peut pas faire plus simple. Ça te va?

-C'est votre monde, c'est vous qui voyez.

Au fil des jours qui passent, Fili devient de plus en plus taciturne. La carte qu'on a achetée se couvre lentement de ronds rouges, signes de nos recherches infructueuses. Plus on s'enfonce dans la Carélie, plus Fili devient antipathique. Ses regards sont mauvais, ses phrases deviennent tranchantes. Il s'enfonce peu à peu dans la colère froide de la déception, et je vais inévitablement le voir exploser.

En tripotant l'une de mes tresses toute simple, qui cliquette grâce au petit bijou que j'y ai accroché, je tente de dérider mon ami.

-Et toi, tu veux quoi comme cadeau?

-Excepté le plus évident? Rien du tout.

-Fili…

-Non. Laissez moi. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Je n'insiste pas.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

_-Mikhaila? Viens un peu par ici s'il te plait._

Et si ça ne me plait pas, j'ai le droit de t'envoyer chier?

_-Oui, maman?_

_-Ton père rentre demain dans l'après midi. Je voudrais que ton garde du corps et toi soyez à la maison à ce moment là. Vous êtes dehors quasiment du matin au soir et personne n'arrive à vous joindre. Tu te maries dans à peine deux mois et tu cours tromper ton fiancé avec un blond qui ne parle même pas la langue? Tu fais honte à ton père, ma fille._

_-Quoi? Mais ça va pas? Fili est juste mon ami, on..._

_-Ton ami? Ton père le paye pour qu'il te protège, pas pour que vous vous rouliez dans les champs enneigés. Et même si vous ne faîtes pas ce que je pense que vous faîtes, il n'est pas ton ami, Mikhaila. Il est ton garde du corps. Encore une fois, il est payé pour être avec toi._

Trop, c'est trop. Fili me fait la gueule, Papa n'est pas là, et cette cougar nympho se permet de me donner des leçons. Sans vraiment avoir de raisons, j'éclate en sanglots et fonce m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Foutez moi juste la paix.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

On revient encore bredouille. Un nouveau rond rouge sur notre carte, une nouvelle déception, un nouvel échelon dans la décrépitude de l'humeur de Fili. On ne se parle même plus en voiture, et c'est à peine si on s'adresse la parole en forêt. Je comprend les raisons qui poussent Fili à agir de la sorte, je les comprends vraiment. Mais son humeur maussade ajoutée à ma petite crise de larmes…

En tournant dans la rue Tchaïkovski, mon regard est immédiatement attiré par la grande affiche du cinéma encore ouvert à cette heure tardive. Gandalf crache un dragon de fumée pendant que Bilbo panique et que Thorin fait la tronche. Je reconnais aussi Legolas, un elfe qui, si le film suit le livre, doit être Thranduil, Bard le tueur de dragon et un rouquine inconnue.

Avec l'arrivée de Fili dans ma vie, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me renseigner sur l'avancée du Hobbit 2. A quoi bon? J'avais le vrai à la maison...Mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour le sortir de son mutisme flippant.

-Hey Fili, tu veux voir la suite du Hobbit?

Fili tourne immédiatement la tête dans ma direction.

-Le flim de ma vie?

-Oui, ce film là. _Tu sais toujours pas prononcer ce mot, c'est trop bizarre._

-Allons-y! Allons-y dès maintenant! Il me tarde de découvrir ce qui peut bien arriver après les trolls, les elfes, les gobelins et Azog.

-Ouais, moi aussi je veux savoir. Surtout que je connais pas cette fille sur l'affiche. Ça m'intrigue.

-Comme dirait Yakov, c'est partit!

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si…

-Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Le film fini, Fili et moi retournons vers la voiture, laissée sur le parking du cinéma. Tauriel. C'est ce qui m'a le plus choqué dans ce film. Pourquoi inventer un personnage pareil? Elle ne sert pas à grand chose… Fili, tout en m'attrapant par le bras pour nous coller ensemble dans le but de nous réchauffer, me sort de mes pensées.

-Ce flim est bourré d'inepties. Tout d'abord, nous n'arborons pas ces coupes de cheveux décoiffées. Nous sommes de haute lignée, il nous faut être présentables en toutes circonstances! Et Kili qui tombe amoureux d'une elfe. D'une elfe! Impossible, les nains ne sont pas fait pour ce genre d'amour. Les hommes en sont capables, mais pas les nains! Et ces sourcils, par Mahal Dame Misha, avez vous vu les sourcils du Roi Thranduil?

J'éclate de rire. Bordel, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient énormes! Fili repart dans son monologue.

-Je ne le connais pas encore, mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour la santé mentale du hobbit. Avez-vous vu la façon dont il cherchait son anneau magique? C'est malsain. Le pouvoir de l'Arkenstone sur mon oncle aussi est malsain. Ho, et ce Beorn...Je ne savais même pas que les changeurs de peau existaient. Smaug ressemble exactement à la façon dont mon oncle nous en a parlé. Et mon Kili blessé! Il en faut beaucoup pour affaiblir un nain, le poison devait être très puissant...Après avoir vu ceci, mon obsession pour rentrer est encore plus puissante.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, le film ne ressemble pas du tout au livre. Tolkien a écrit cette histoire pour ses fils, donc en vrai c'est moins violent. Je pense qu'on a ajouté de l'action pour faire durer le suspens.

-C'est quand même dérangeant. Continuez d'avancer et de parler, nous sommes suivis.

Mon corps entier se fige mais Fili, qui me tient toujours dans se bras, me tire impitoyablement vers la voiture.

-C'est pour ça que tu me fais un câlin? Je croyais que tu avais vu que je suis gelée.

-J'ai vu vos tremblements, mais j'ai aussi remarqué les hommes derrière nous dans la salle et dans la rue. Ils ne s'approcheront pas, ils sont ici en repérage. Ils jugent mon niveau. Parlez, allons.

Parler? Maintenant que je sais qu'on nous veut du mal? J'ai trop peur pour penser à quelque chose à dire.

Encore une fois, Fili débloque la situation.

-Lorsque les nains se sont faits prendre dans la forêt, la salle entière a ricané lorsqu'on a vu le portrait de Gimli. Pourquoi?

-On n'a pas ri de Gimli, mais de la réaction de Legolas, l'elfe. Après le livre du Hobbit vient la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux, et Gimli en fait partie. Il devient très ami avec cet elfe, donc c'est très drôle que Legolas se moque de son futur meilleur ami.

-Les nains et les elfes ne deviennent pas ami, c'est impossible. Nous sommes trop différents. Je vais vous lâcher et vous allez monter en voiture. Prête?

-Oui.

Fili enlève son bras de mes épaules, et je me sens étrangement seule.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

-Viens, on doit aller se coucher sans réveiller les autres.

On glousse comme deux enfants en montant les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. La bonne humeur est là de nouveau et je compte profiter du sourire de Fili aussi longtemps que possible.

-Hey, Fili.

-Oui, ma Dame?

-Je peux venir dormir avec toi? J'ai des questions à te poser.

Fili pile dans le couloir et je me mange son dos en pleine tête. En s'excusant distraitement, il frotte mon front avec la paume de sa main.

-Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser, Dame Misha.

-Même si on fait comme au moyen âge et qu'on colle une montagne de coussins entre nous?

Le regard dans le vide, je vois avec effarement Fili réfléchir à ma proposition. Il ne va quand même pas…

-D'accord.

Ha. Je dois donc trouver une "montagne" d'oreillers. Je lui fais signe d'aller dans son bureau/cambre et de m'y attendre, et je cours partout comme un poulet sans tête, les coussins du canapé à la main.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire une soirée pyjama avec un nain d'Erebor. C'est du grand n'importe quoi, et c'est mon idée.

Je suis définitivement folle.

Arrivée devant le lit de Fili, qui s'est mit en pyjama entre temps, j'empile bien au milieu les oreillers de ma chambre, ceux des chambres de Igor et Yakov, les coussins du canapé et des fauteuils, ainsi que les poufs en plumes que j'ai trouvés un peu partout. Voilà, même assise je ne vois plus Fili.

-Ça te va là? Tu sais, je comptais juste parler un peu et dormir hein, pas te draguer et plus si affinités.

-Je le sais, mais je suis un prince. Je ne puis partager mon lit avec une autre que mon épouse, c'est la loi. Et vous êtes fiancée, en plus.

-Attends, quoi?

Je me redresse sur les genoux et passe ma tête par dessus la ligne de coussins. Fili est allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Lorsqu'il me voit, un petit sourire traverse son visage.

-Fili, quel âge tu as, au juste?

-J'ai quatre-vingt deux ans. En âge humain de ce monde, je dois approcher des vingt-sept ans, je pense.

-Vingt-sept ans, et t'as jamais dormi avec une fille? T'en as au moins embrassé une, rassure moi.

-Les naines ne sont pas si nombreuses, ma Dame. Et mon rang m'oblige à faire très attention.

-Donc t'es…..vierge.

-Oui.

Et il me dit ça tout naturellement, le coin droit de ses lèvres relevé vers le haut. Mes yeux doivent probablement vouloir sortir de ma tête, car Fili éclate de rire.

-Dîtes-vous que ce n'est pas si rare que ça chez les nains, Dame Misha.

-Parle-moi d'amour. Parle-moi de l'amour en Terre du milieu.

-Je ne m'y connais pas trop, mais je vais essayer de vous expliquer.

Pour me mettre à l'aise avant cette conversation qui semble être passionnante, je jette sauvagement tous les oreillers, sous un petit cri indigné de Fili. Pourtant, lorsqu'il me voit me rallonger de mon côté et attendre qu'il parle, il se réinstalle confortablement sur le dos.

-Les nains ne sont pas les amis des elfes et, de ce fait, je ne sais presque rien d'eux. Mais je crois qu'ils naissent en couple. Une âme est séparée en deux corps, et ces deux parties n'ont de cesse de se chercher. C'est pourquoi les elfes sont si…

-...exclusifs?

-J'allais dire patients. Ils n'ont d'attirance que pour l'être aimé, que pour leur moitié. La race des Hommes est différente. Ils s'unissent pour une nuit, pour la vie, avec un homme ou une femme. Ils ont des préférences, mais pas de moitié. Ils suivent leur instinct, et lorsque cet instinct leur dit "cette personne pourrait convenir pour ce que tu souhaites faire sur le moment", ils la convoitent. Ils ne font pas de distinction entre les âges ou les sexes, mais les Hommes bien éduqués respectent une certaine période avant de tenter une approche physique. Ils se font la cour, comme dit Nori.

-On dirait que tu parles de Game of Thrones.

-Non. Cet univers est bourré de perversion, de non consentement et de violence. Les Hommes de mon monde attendent une approbation mutuelle avant de...faire ce qu'ils veulent.

-Mais Aragorn…

-Qui est Aragorn, ma Dame?

-Laisse tomber, on parlera de lui une autre fois. Parle moi des nains.

-Nous naissons seuls et mourrons seuls. On dit qu'il n'y a qu'une naine pour dix nains. Lorsque ces naines sont des cousines, cela réduit encore plus le choix. Nos pères nous élèvent en nous répétant que nous n'auront probablement pas d'épouse, alors nous abandonnons l'idée même d'en chercher une. Ce sont les naines qui choisissent, pas le contraire. Elles sont tellement rares qu'elles sont traitées comme des princesses. Toutes sans exception. Pour Kili et moi, cependant, c'est différent: nous sommes les héritiers du trône, nous serons donc mariés à une puissance voisine lorsque Erebor sera reconquise.

-C'est triste…

-C'est la vie. Mais nous avons un avantage sur les autres races.

-Ho?

-Si, lorsque nous mourrons, nous avons aimé et avons été aimé en retour, cet amour peut traverser les voiles mes mondes et suivre notre âme dans notre renouveau.

-J'ai pas compris…

-Si j'aime une naine assez fort, et qu'elle m'aime assez fort aussi, lorsque je me réincarnerai, je saurais me souvenir d'elle et la retrouver.

Whaou. S'il existe un amour tellement puissant qu'il peut être encore là après une réincarnation, je veux le vivre!

-C'est magnifique Fili!

-Oui, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis si fier d'être un nain.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

Choix cornélien: "All I want for Christmas is you" ou "Holy night" ? Mon seul véritable talent est le chant. C'est pourquoi, à presque toutes les fêtes, je chante.

J'échauffe ma voix pendant que Fili tire sur mes cheveux pour me tresser un côté de la tête. J'ai beau essayer, encore et encore, mes tresses africaines ressemblent à de gros nœuds de cheveux emmêles. J'entame le dernier refrain de Mariah Carey juste au moment où mon ami finit ma tresse.

-Vous chantez très bien, Dame Misha.

-Merci, je sais faire que ça alors j'en suis super fière. Merci pour la tresse, je vais la remonter avec le reste de mes cheveux, ça me fera un chignon stylisé.

Ma coiffure faite, nous rejoignons les invités au salon.

Comme d'habitude, Maman et Papa sont magnifiques. Anya et son mari sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler ensemble, et Sacha tape la discute avec une belle brune à la peau pâle. Rien d'inhabituel, en somme.

Pourtant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose va mal tourner, je le sens.

Inspirant un grand coup, j'entre dans la pièce, suivie discrètement par Fili.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

Le repas terminé, Papa me demande de me placer devant la cheminée pour chanter. Pendant que je m'efforce de me souvenir des paroles de la chanson, les invités et ma famille se réunissent près du sapin et prennent les cadeaux qui leur reviennent. Du coin de l'œil, je vois ma sœur tendre un petit paquet rouge à Fili, qui écarquille les yeux. Ce cadeau est de ma part. Même si Fili n'a pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi on fêtait la naissance d'un homme qui a vécu au début des âges, il sourit et ouvre son cadeau, comme les autres. Je le vois devenir rouge brique en enfilant le collier. J'ai fait graver la rune Gyfu sur un pendentif en argent. Une rune d'échange. J'ai délibérément ignoré la partie "rune de la magie sexuelle" pour me focaliser sur la partie "rune de connexion entre deux personnes". Lorsqu'à mon tour j'ouvre mes cadeaux, le plus merveilleux est la petite plaque marquée de la même rune que je glisse doucement autour de mon cou.

Je souris, le rouge aux joues.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

Lorsque j'étais petite, j'ai surpris Maman en train d'embrasser un homme. Elle n'a même pas parue gênée, à l'époque. Elle m'a simplement dit que si je voulais qu'on reste tous les quatre ensemble pour toujours comme une famille normale, je ne devais rien dire.

Cette fois pourtant, alors qu'elle se détache dans un sursaut de mon fiancé, je peux voir de la panique et un petit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ressemble à des regrets.

-_Depuis combien de temps?_

_-Bébé…_

_-Depuis quand?_

Je ne m'énerve même pas, ce qui me surprend. Je ne ressens rien, je suis vide.

Vide.

-_Et Papa? Et moi? L'un d'entre vous a-t il pensé à ce que ça ferait si on l'apprenait?_

_-Visiblement, ça ne te fait pas grand chose._

_-Tais-toi Maman. tais toi. Je t'ai regardé faire toutes ces années sans jamais le répéter, mais là c'est trop._

Yakov fait soudain irruption dans la cuisine où nous sommes réunis.

-_Vladimir Kowalski est ici._

Le visage de ma mère perd toutes couleurs. Fili, qui débarque de je ne sais où, m'agrippe le bras et m'entraîne dans le salon où le reste des invités est sagement en train de quitter les lieux.

Vladimir, le rival sociétaire de mon père, est un homme grand et large, au visage taillé à la serpe. Ses traits me rappellent quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il prend la parole d'une voix plaisante, exquise et douce.

-_Bonsoir Vassiliy. Bonsoir Magdalena. Vos filles sont magnifiques_.

Anya se colle à son gros et vieux mari pendant que je me fonds presque derrière Fili. Les frères Shiroff ont pris place près de mes parents. Sacha s'est lâchement caché derrière un des canapés, comme un gamin apeuré.

_-Vassiliy, mon cher ami. Il y a de cela des années, je vous avais promis une visite. Ce soir m'a l'air d'être le bon moment. Après tout, quelle meilleure soirée que Noël pour annoncer de grandes nouvelles?_

Vladimir tend un dossier cartonné à mon père, qui le prend en hésitant. Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment, et encore moins qu'ils s'étaient promis des choses.

-_Allez-y Vassiliy, lisez le. Apprenez ce que votre gendre compte faire de votre fille cadette une fois qu'ils seront mariés. Apprenez ce que votre femme et moi avons fait pendant des années et des années. Apprenez qui est vraiment la petite Misha._

Moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans? Dans quoi d'ailleurs? Mes mains tremblent dans le dos de Fili. Ce type est là pour détruire ma famille!

-_Vladimir, sachez que je sais tout. J'ai toujours su. Pour ce qui est de Sacha, sa famille est plus puissante que la mienne et je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ce mariage. Ma femme m'aime, peu importe ses actions, et je lui pardonne tout. Quant à Misha, c'est MA fille, un point c'est tout._

Mon monde s'écroule.

"MA fille" veut dire….Je suis frappée d'un éclair de lucidité.

Si ce type me dit quelque chose, c'est parce que je lui ressemble! Son nez, ses yeux, ses boucles. Ho mon Dieu!

-_HO MON DIEU!_

Je crie, je hurle, je pleure. Mes barrages émotionnels viennent de céder. Toutes ces années où j'ai douté d'être un véritable membre de cette famille, toutes ces années où je me suis sentie exclue de part mon physique complètement à l'opposé de celui de mes parents et de ma sœur!

On essaye de me calmer, on me parle, on me secoue.

Impossible d'arrêter de crier. A quoi va ressembler ma vie maintenant? J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir et rester la fille de mes parents. J'aurais préféré que Sacha ne…

Papa a dit que Sacha allait me faire quelque chose après notre mariage. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aider.

Je dois parler avec cet enfoiré.

Mes larmes oubliées, je me dégage des mains qui me soutiennent.

-Fili, attrape Sacha et enferme-le dans ma chambre!

Rapide comme l'éclair et sans demander la raison de cet ordre, Fili se jette sur mon connard de fiancé et lui en colle une bonne. Sacha se tient la mâchoire en gémissant et Fili le traîne presque dans les escaliers en grognant.

Je me tourne ensuite vers ma famille.

-_Je…_

Que dire?

Rien.

Je monte à l'étage.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

-_Okay les gars_. De quoi j'ai l'air?

-Magnifique, comme d'habitude.

-Merci Fili. Tu peux le lâcher maintenant. Je dois savoir un ou deux trucs.

Fili, les mâchoires serrées à fond, jette Sacha sur le sol et recule pour se caser contre le mur.

-_A nous deux. On a une petite dizaine de minutes avant que je me remettre à piquer une crise, alors tu vas me dire ce que tu comptais me faire après la mariage._

_-Mais rien bébé! Ce vieux a pété une durite, j'te promets! J'ai prévu un voyage à l'étranger pour notre Lune de miel et tout…_

_-Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre, ta lune de miel? Avoue putain, où mon garde du corps te pète la gueule._

Comme s'il avait compris, Fili gronde littéralement de là où il est.

_-Putain bébé crois moi! Écoutes_ _pas ce mec chelou là._

_-Que je te crois? Tu sautes ma mère, espèce de connard! J'ai laissé couler quand c'était d'autres filles, parce que je m'en fou un peu. Mais ma mère? Hors de question._

_-Tu veux savoir? Tu veux vraiment savoir Misha?_

Non.

-_Oui._

_-Mon père est connu pour son réseau de prostitution. Avec un peu de bagages dans les pattes, je t'aurais placé haut dans la hiérarchie et on aurait gouverné tout le réseau à nous seuls._

_-Me "placer"? Tu voulais me "placer"?_

_-C'est pas la mer à boire bébé, après tout tu sais ce qu'on dit: telle mère…_

Avec un cri de rage pure, Fili se jette sur Sacha et enchaîne les coups sans s'arrêter.

Je recule calmement, l'esprit de nouveau blanc. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi moi?

En une soirée, j'apprends que mon fiancé et ma mère ont une liaison, que mon père est un autre homme que celui que j'appelle Papa, et qu'on comptait me transformer en pute de luxe après mon mariage sans que personne ne dise rien.

Fili frappe toujours et, très vite, mon sol se couvre de sang.

-Fili!

Mais il cogne encore et encore.

-Fili, arrête!

Il exprime des sentiments que je suis incapable de ressentir pour le moment. Il exprime une rage, une détresse et une colère que je lui envie.

-Fili tu vas le tuer! Stop!

Il frappe encore deux coups. Quand il arrête enfin, sa respiration est forte et sifflante. Il est plié en deux juste au dessus du corps sans mouvements de Sacha, son pendentif se balançant d'avant en arrière entre lui et mon fiancé. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais été terrifiée. Mais Fili ne me fait pas peur. Jamais.

Il tourne son visage vers moi, ses yeux gris plantés dans les miens.

-Misha, si je pars maintenant, viendras-tu avec moi?

Son corps se redresse et pivote dans ma direction.

Il tend la main.

Je la prend.

-Oui.

Ꮺ Ꮺ Ꮺ

-On nous suit toujours. Depuis ta maison, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la même voiture.

-C'est encore la même. Les hommes de Kowalski.

-Arrête toi au prochain croisement. Nous allons continuer à pieds.

En suivant les directives de Fili, je coupe le moteur. Nous descendons de la voiture, attrapons nos affaire jetées dans des sacs et trottons jusque dans les sous bois. La voiture qui nous colle au train depuis notre départ en catastrophe nous dépasse et continue sa route.

Fili attrape ma main et nous nous faufilons jusqu'au grillage du parc Koldovskoj Les. Il me fait la courte échelle et on passe rapidement par dessus.

Fili court avec assurance, comme s'il savait où chercher. Au bout de ce qui me paraît être des heures, il s'arrête et réajuste nos sac sur son épaule intacte.

-Misha, le portail est ici, je le sens. Nous allons garder nos mains liées pour éviter de passer au travers l'un sans l'autre, d'accord?

-Oui, okay.

-Ça va aller, n'aies pas peur.

Nous faisons un pas, puis deux, et je me sens aspirée.

* * *

Alors? Plus long chapitre que ceux d'avant non? lol

Lâchez vous, dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce déroulement (légèrement rapide à mon goût, mais tout ce qui n'a pas été exploité ici sera expliqué dans les chapitres qui suivront, pas d'inquiétudes)

Bisous^^

Réponses aux reviews Anonymes!

**LouOak:**

Coucou et merci pour ta review! Même si tu laissais ta première review au chapitre 20, personne ne t'en voudrait lol (en fait si. Je dirai toujours merci, mais je me plaindrai intérieurement "t'attendais quoi pour lâcher un comm' putain!" XD)

Pour tout t'avouer, à la base je ne suis pas très fan de Fili. Le pauvre est coincé entre un oncle au charisme écrasant et un petit frère qui court dans les traces du dit oncle (n'ayons pas peur de l'avouer, Aidan Turner joue un Kili qui mimétise presque chaque expression de l'Oncle chevelu) Mais après je me suis dis "Merde, y en a marre des meufs qui bavent sur les bruns, les blonds comptent pas pour des prunes!"...oui, à ce moment précis, j'écoutais une ignoble chanson des années 80'...

Haa, Misha. Je l'aime bien^^ Elle est vulgaire, blasée de la vie qu'elle a même pas encore vécu, soupe au lait et son petit plaisir malsain, c'est de mettre les doigts dans son nez quand elle regarde la télé. (Oups, j'ai révélé un de ses secrets les plus terribles! XD). Comme tu dis, elle est imparfaite et ça me plait^^

Ça m'a toujours stupéfait de voir les filles (ou les garçons) débarquer en Terre du milieu et parler la langue comme si c'était la leur. Ho les gens, à moins d'être Anglophone, c'est pas possible! Tolkien il est anglais, faut pas l'oublier. Après on peut aussi se dire qu'en débarquant en terre magique, on peut intégrer la langue automatiquement, là c'est logique dans un sens. Mais j'avais pas envie de faire ça^^

J'ai pas assez montré à quel point Fili s'est bien intégré à notre monde. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, ce sera dit dans un chapitre. Dans ma tête, je vois exactement à quel moment son adaptation va être mise en avant.

Ho et pour les Louboutins, j'arrête pas de rire! C'est des godasses qui servent à rien, mais Misha les aime tellement qu'elle refusera de s'en séparer, même là-bas!

Ha, ma réponse est trop grosse par rapport à ta review 0.o

Mais c'est pas de ma faute, je peux pas te répondre par mp! XD

**Guest (kelan):**

Bonjour! Merci pour cette review (je ne sais toujours pas si elle est gentille d'ailleurs. Tu dis que tu as aimé, mais tu critique tout du long XD. Allez, je vais tenter de t'éclairer sur certains trucs!)

Ha, toi aussi tu as repéré mes erreurs? En relisant le chapitre une fois qu'il a été publié, j'ai vu une monstruosité, encore pire que des fautes: j'ai laissé Anya, la soeur de Misha, en écriture normale. Donc en fait, en lisant, on croit qu'elle parle anglais! Bordel je suis conne...u.u'

Ouais, Misha fait jeune dans sa tête. Je pense que c'est de ma faute, ça. Vu que c'est le train de vie que je mène (le côté mafieux en moins, ça va de soit), je ne sais pas si mon OC serait crédible dans sa façon de vivre, de penser et d'être dans d'autres circonstances. J'ai pas honte de le dire: Oui, j'ai 23ans et je vis encore chez mes parents. Oui, je sors quand je veux et mes parents m'offrent, dans la mesure du possible, tout ce que je demande. Je ne connais pas d'autre façon de faire, donc ça aurait été un peu bizarre si Misha avait été une fille indépendante et travailleuse alors que moi, sa créatrice (houlà je m'emballe!) ne sait même pas ce que ça fait lol.

Pour Kowalski, c'est...compliqué. C'est un rival du père de Misha, oui. Je pensais en dire plus sur lui, mais vu comment avancent les choses, je ne vois pas trop où le caser. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à en savoir plus sur lui, sache que j'ai créé des chapitres spéciaux sur tous mes personnages inventés. Misha, bien sûr, mais aussi sa famille (sa mère, son père, sa soeur), ses gardes du corps, son fiancé...bref, à peu près toutes les personnes mentionnées. Je publierai ces chapitres sous une autre fic, comme une sorte d'outake, de hors-série ou un machin comme ça, je pense. Du coup ça rejoins ta demande de description (plus ou moins). Pour créer Misha, je me suis basée sur une demoiselle existant vraiment: Susan Coffey (Misha a aussi sa propre page facebook, n'hésite pas à passer la voir en tapant son nom "Mikhaila Vasilievna Dimayeva"...c'est compliqué les noms Russes!). La peau blanche, des yeux clairs (Misha porte des lentilles, et c'est expliqué dans son chapitre à elle), un grand nez et des cheveux rouge. Misha est exactement comme ça, avec quelques tours de taille en plus. Du 40 en pantalon, je dirais. Elle n'est pas "grosse", mais il fallait que je la différencie des autres membres de sa famille. Là aussi c'est expliqué dans les chapitres annexes. C'est bête de ne pas l'avoir précisé dans cette fic, mais comme j'ai créé toute une vie à ces persos, c'est important pour moi. (cette phrase ne veut rien dire…)

Pour Fili, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de descriptions. On le connaît tous, il suffit de l'imaginer en doudoune ou en tunique et le tour est joué. Ses armes étaient cachées dans un endroit que lui seul connaît. Même moi je sais pas où il les a planquées tout ce temps, désolée^^

Voilà, je pense avoir répondu à tes questions (à peu près, en tous cas lol)

Merci aussi à **Yuu** et à **Sagit41**, je vous nem fort^^


End file.
